


Vegan pancakes with organic maple syrup

by Teakany



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexual Assault, Sibling Rivalry, Teenage Drama, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Allen… why? why do you want to go on a date with me so very badly?”</p><p>“you’re cute, you’re interesting and you have a killer ass”</p><p>Matthew is a good kid. a good student. a generally good person. so why is this happening to him!? Allen Jones, one of the schools biggest delinquents, has taken a bewildering shine to him. now the biggest problem is... what if Matthew starts to feel the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. say yes!

**Author's Note:**

> So, i got the sudden desire (read: unrelenting need) to start a 2P America/ Canada fic. forget the fact that I have 3 fics I'm already working on, or the little gathering of one shots I'm still in the process of hammering out. Nope... Needed Allen/Matthew. comment and let me know if I should continue oui?

“say yes”

“no”

"comeon…" he whined " say yes”

“no!” he paused “leave me alone.”

“just once! then if you tell me to fuck off I’ll never bug you again!”

“why don’t I believe that?”

“that wasn’t a no”

“no”

Matthew turned the page of his textbook glaring at the words. how had he even wound up with this prick following him? he was a quiet kid, a book worm, his biggest social event was hockey and that was pretty much only above the lacrosse team socially at his school. yet here he was with the school fucking bad boy pestering him. 

“you’re so cute when you try and ignore me”

the blondes cheeks flared red. he refused to look up… he wasn’t going to… he looked up. a smirk played on the dark skinned boy across from him. Matthew sighed. 

\-------

It had been two weeks previous. Matt was in a bad mood, another person had sat on him in the lunch hall, he had been slammed into four lockers and his mom forgot to pack his lunch… again. He had been walking through the halls muttering and not watching where he was going, when he turned a corner and slammed into a shorter, but sturdier, teen knocking himself to the ground. 

“ou! what the fuck man!”

“oh god, I’m sorry are you-” shit… 

he had knocked into of the members of “the awesome trio” it was a group of badasses. they fought, drank, smoked, did drugs and basically didn’t give a fuck, and he had basically plowed into Allen Jones.. this was gonna hurt… 

He had been in shock when the auburn haired boy had gotten up and offered a hand smirking. Matt took the hand offered and stood, Allen didn’t let go, he pulled him closer, red brown eyes peering into his violet ones with a glimmer of mischief. “you know, I’m not use to having to having people fall for me at first sight” Matt turned red and pulled away stumbling. 

Allen smiled and chuckled “what’s your name kid?” 

“M-mathew Williams” 

“well Williams… “ those piercing eyes slid up and down his body causing him to shudder “I’ll see you around”

\-----

 

And that is exactly what brought him to his current issue. starting the next day, every time he turned around, there was Allen. He still had no idea how the guy had figured out his class schedule. At first it had been terrifying, being stalked by a guy who was considered a menace by the school….

But it became apparent soon after that Allen wasn’t really much of a threat to Matthew… merely his own personal annoyance. for the past ten days he had been asking for dates. every time he was in the hall, in the gym class Allen had finally started to attend when he figured out they shared it, and now, in the library. It was a fairly open minded school, so It wasn’t a secret Matthew was gay. he had been out of the closet for years. But he still didn’t appreciate the constant public badgering. 

“Allen… why? why do you want to go on a date with me so very badly?”

“you’re cute, you’re interesting and you have a killer ass” he stated matter-of-factly smiling with that glint in his eyes.

Matthew dropped his head into his folded arms and groaned 

“also, I saw you changing last week, and fuck, I gotta say, I am impressed.”

Matthew groaned louder. “what did I do to deserve this? who did I piss off? did I kill a bunch of people in another life?” his words were somewhat muffled but they still caused the other teen to laugh. Matthew's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. 

“IF! If.. I decided to do this.. IF! you would then give up and leave me be?”

“is that a yes?”

“It’s an If… now answer the god damned question”

“oooo.. potty mouth Williams, I approve. I wonder what words you’d say if I had your co-”

“ALLEN! question, answer it!”

red-brown eyes rolled. he leaned back crossing his arms over his chest “yeah yeah Mattie, IF you decide you don’t want to see me, IF” he mocked, then he leaned forward again “I would leave you alone…. but I doubt you’ll want me too.”

Matthew pushed his glasses onto his head and ground his palms into his eyes. 

I’m so going to regret this… he thought before out loud adding “Fine Allen… but you gotta get lost and let me do this paper now!” 

“so that’s a yes?”

“god help me… yes, it’s a yes.”

the shorter boy leaped into the air and whooped in celebration. He grabbed his bomber jacket and dashed around the table. before Matthew could register it, he felt a pair of lips on his cheek and in an instant it was gone. as his glasses fell back over his eyes, Matthew blazed red 

“you won’t regret this! I’ll see you Friday after school! Wear something hot”

Matt watched the teen dash out with an irritated look permanently glued on his face. he was definitely going to regret this.


	2. you LIKE running?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all mostly lead up. I'm gonna try and write another chapter today. but it hit 1400 words and I kinda wanna space the chapters a bit lol

The week went by fast… way too fast. Part of him had hoped that Allen would just forget and give up, but considering the other teen had been outside every single class at the bell waiting for him since Wednesday, he doubted he was gonna get off that easy.

Matthew grumbled to himself as he looked himself over in the mirror. what the fuck did he mean, wear something hot? All Matthew's clothing looked the same, over sized band or geek shirts, wore out baggy jeans and hoodies… he groaned and looked at his closet. in the back were the button ups his mother had bought in an attempt to make him wear something not ten times too big… he walked to the closet and shoved the clothing across the bar to access the untouched shirts. 

he looked through them and felt more desperate. he sure as hell wasn’t going to wear 50% of these… he already looked somewhat feminine… purple was way out. his eyes locked on a short sleeved black button up. it was covered in grey skulls. (what? his mom got desperate okay?) He sighed and pulled it off the hanger. a quick walk to his dresser and he yanked out his best fitting white long sleeve shirt. pulling it on over his head, he Then he shrugged on the black shirt without buttoning it up. then shoved his glasses back on.

next he grabbed his only dark wash jeans, they weren’t beat up like his usual light blue ones. heaving a sigh he stepped in front of the mirror to examine himself. well… it wasn’t bad… he blushed when he realized he was dressing for a date. oh god… he was dressing for Allen. a whine left his lips and a blush spread across his face as he grabbed a zip up red hoodie from the closet and yanked it on. 

his hood was pulled up as his got to the school. his hands holding the straps hanging off his backpack as he walked towards the doors. he had spent the car ride convincing himself this wasn’t going to be so bad. one night out with the guy and he’d be free to fade back into obscurity

“Maaaattie! wait up!”

Matthew sighed and turned half way. He really was getting use to Allen's constant presents. As the auburn hair boy and his two friends, one spikey haired dane and an albino German, walked up to him with varying degrees of smiles ( Matthias, the Dane, with his large cheesy grin in the lead, Allen with his mischievous smirk , and lastly the lazy one Gilbert, the German, wore.) Matthew had to admit, Allen's constant stubbornness had resulted in a lot less teasing. the jocks just shot him glares now. Having the awesome trio trailing you was like having a bully proof bubble.

 

“hey Matthias, Gilbert” he paused and drew a large breath and sighed “Allen” 

an arm slung around his shoulder as the smirk on the dark face widened “ya ready for tonight?” he winked “your not gonna know what hit you!” 

Matthew shrugged and had to give a half smile, his enthusiasm was catchy damnit. “ well, I didn’t skip school and lock myself in my room, so I guess I am.” 

he laughed and the other two chuckled. suddenly Gilberts hand was on his hair, they were almost the same height, Gil had an inch or two on him. his red eyes glinted.

“aww Birdie…That wouldn’t have stopped the awesome us. if you had done, that we would have just come in your window and kidnapped you!” the three laughed. Matt wasn’t entirely sure he was joking. 

He and Allen had gym first thing, Matthew was pretty sure it was the only class Allen showed up for anymore. how else would you explain how he managed to show up in front of the class rooms so fast? so Gilbert gave the golden blonde curls a quick ruffle and Matthias gave him a nod and they turned hearing the keseseses of Gilberts laugh retreating towards outside. 

Since the library Matthew had taken to changing in the shower stalls. it wasn't that he was embarrassed by his body. under all that excessive material he had a good one. Hockey did wonders keeping him in shape. But the thought of Allen eyeing him wasn't completely comfortable. 

he came out in his sweats and doctor who “workin off my adipose” shirt and smiled. unlike his groaning classmates around him, Matthew liked gym in the morning. it got him going for the day. besides, during hockey season, 5am practice was not unusual, so 8:30 am gym class was a piece of cake.

~~~~~~

“damnit Mattie, how do you even do it!” whinned Allen beside him as they walked to the locker rooms. “you didn’t even look like you were trying and you still managed to kick all our asses in that stupid test from hell”

Matthew shrugged and smiled. sure he was a bit out of breath, but the beep test wasn’t that bad. It had come down between him and Gilberts little brother, Ludwig. in the end they both missed the last beep at the same time. the rest of the class had fallen off a lot sooner. Allen and a dutch kid named Lars barely made it four beeps before begging smokers lungs and sitting on the bench.

“I like running.” he grabbed the towel out of his locker wiping sweat off his face, “ it’s invigorating “ 

Allen looked at him like he was nuts and walked to his own locker. 

 

The school day was over before he knew it. there was no putting it off anymore. he wouldn’t admit that he was curious, or that maybe, just maybe he was a tiny, bit excited… there had been so much build up to this. 

so, when he came out of Advanced chem and Allen wasn’t there he frowned in confusion. Allen was always there. he shrugged, maybe he’d actually gone to class for once. he got to his locker and was putting his books away when someone landed next to his locker with a loud bang. he jumped out of his skin but relaxed as he recognized Matthias.

“did i startle you?” he grinned cockily

Matthew blushed and glared “no.. why would a large body slamming a few inches next to me startle me Matthias.” the sarcasm dripped. “where’s Allen?”

Matthias shrugged grin still plastered on his face. Matthew wondered if his face ever hurt form overuse. “moron got busted for smoking in metal shop last period. he’ll be out front. told me to make sure you didn’t run off” 

Matthew raised an eyebrow “what would the point be? I’d just get kidnapped right?” 

Matthias laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder “ you are a smart one!”

Matt gave an uneasy laugh. 

 

\-----

 

Matt leaned against the brick wall of the school waiting. It was hot… he really didn’t want to take off his hoodie, but he also didn’t want to boil to death… he pulled the zipper down and slipped it off. he pushed the long white sleeves up to his elbows and closed his eyes humming appreciatively as the breeze hit his bare forearms 

Maybe he would wear this more often, it was comfortable. he sat peacefully resting his eyes and enjoying the sun on his face when the quiet was interrupted

“mmm very nice… “

his brows furrowed, that wasn’t Allen's voice. he opened his eyes and looked up. Ivan stood before him. he heaved a small sigh. Ivan was a hockey player on the team. he was nice, but he was also kinda creepy.. “hey Ivan”

“Matvey, you look different in clothing that fits!” Matthew wasn’t sure he liked the way the freakishly tall teens eyes were looking over him. 

“uh.. yeah i guess….” he looked towards where Gilbert and Matthias had wandered to light god knows what up. 

“we should grab coffee.” offered Ivan. where the hell was Allen…

Matt was practically whispering, like he always did when he was uncomfortable “sorry Ivan, I’m uhh.. actually waiting here for someone.. i have a…” 

a loud voice cut across “He’s got a date with me Braginski, you're a bit late to the party.”

Allen walked towards then, hand in his pockets aviators balanced on his head. he slid in beside Matthew and put an arm around his waist. “speaking of which, we should really go! sorry I’m late” he tilted his head up and placed a kiss on the pale canadians cheek before turning a gloating smile towards the much larger student. 

Matt turned about seven shade of red as he sputtered, Allen was pulling him away when Matthew finally managed a “sorry, Bye Ivan” 

“what was that for?” Matt asked his flustered scowl in place. 

red eyes rolled. “you were obviously uncomfortable.” his smirk returned “besides, tonight you’re mine”

Matthew groaned, this was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what the beep test is I envy you. quick explanation: your in a gym on a court line at one end and there's a tape or cd they put in. it beeps and you run to the other end of the court and touch the line, it beeps again and you run back. every few beeps it speeds up. if you don't make it to the line before the next beep, your done. basically, I agree with Allen, Matthew is a freak of nature to enjoy this physical and mental torment.


	3. what's wrong with Vegan?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, the date. what on earth could Allen be planning that makes him so sure Matthew won't turn him down again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you! I said I'd put up a second chapter today! I just didn't expect it to flow so easily lol. I though I'd have it by tonight. oh well! enjoy chapter 3!
> 
> oh for reference, Matthew would be about 6 foot in this, and Allen about 5'10, so not too much height difference, but just enough to be adorable.

“you’re a vegan? you?”

“don’t sound so surprised…” Allen glaired unimpressed at Matt over the menu in front of him

“but I thought Vegans were suppose to be like.. health nuts or something… you never do anything in gym!” Matt tilted his head slightly and laughed

“just because I’m not some insane jock who enjoys running” he gave him a still disbelieving look” doesn’t mean I’m okay with people killing defenseless animals to feed their own fat faces!”

“hey... “ Matthew pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow in mock offense, then lifted the hem of his shirt “does this look fat to you?” 

Allen bit his lip and leaned to gaze down towards Matthews toned stomach. he chuckled “It most certainly does not, Damn Williams .”

Matthew blushed and pushed the shirt back down. “shut it Jones” 

the smirk was back. “so if we’re done insulting each other dietary preferences… order whatever, I’m buying so just pick what you like.” 

Matthew looked at the menu with the same expression he had when he realized they were in a vegan restaurant, confusion. “I uhh… I’ve never eaten vegan… wh-what's good?”

Allen smiled, not a smirk, a smile. Matt's heart jumped. 

what the hell! what the fuck was that! no, no… why does his smile have to be so… so… amazing? ugh snap out of it Matthew! 

he wasn’t fully aware of the blush on his face as his date ordered for the pair of them. As they ate they talked. Matthew found out Allen was really into art, baseball (watching, not really playing so much) and metal working. 

Well, they had art in common. Matthew liked to paint, though he usually kept that to himself. being a sci fi nerd, and a total teachers pet may have somewhat balanced by his Hockey player status, but adding painting would throw that out the window. But for some reason he told the shorter teen. who got visibly excited.

Once their meals were finished and paid for, Allen announce he wanted to show Matthew something. It was the next part of their date. the blonde gave a sigh and an easy smile as they left the restaurant.

as they walked Matt looked up at the darkening sky, this wasn’t so bad so far… maybe.. no. no. Monday it would go back to being left alone! all alone…would it really be so bad to keep hanging out with the awesome trio?

Matthew wasn’t paying attention and was taken completely off guard when a rough hand caught his and pulled him back. his back bumped against a hard chest, and arm wrapping around his waist “Fuck Mattie!” he stumbled and leaned forward slightly just as the truck sped in front of his eyes, uncomfortably close to his face. “Jesus fucking Christ Williams! do you never watch where you're going?!” 

his violet eyes were wide in shock, a whimper fell from his lips and he cursed himself. great now he sounded like a baby… Allen was still holding on, breathing heavily. they stood for a moment to gather themselves. 

Allen broke the tension when he chuckled. he released the taller boy and smirked “fuck Mattie, I didn’t know you wanted out of the date that bad!”

Matt turned to him and blushed bright red “n-no I.. I’m sorry… “ he buried his face in his hands muttering around them “I get stuck in my head and I don’t watch and-”

“hey relax okay? it’s cool. “ Matthew lowered his hands and saw Allen smile that boyish smile again. his heart fluttered. if he hadn’t already been blushing… 

“I guess I’ll just hold onto this” Allen reached out and grabbed one of Matthews hands in his own “for the rest the night” he winked “gotta make sure I get you home in one piece right?”

Matt gulped. he should pull his hand away. he should fight this… but he didn’t.

They continued walking until they hit the industrial district. all cement buildings and work yards “Allen… why are we here?” 

“just be patient will ya? we’re almost there. “ he sounded kinda nervous. this in turn made Matthew nervous, oh god he was going to be murdered. this was all a set up wasn’t it, take the most invisible kid out, It’ll be a few days before anyone notices.

he was in mid-paranoid self rant when Allen stopped. Matt pulled out of his head and looked at the shorter boy. Allen was.. was he blushing? “I.. I uh, I was inspired.” Matt was confused and followed his eyes. 

A hand went to his mouth as he looked. a large cement wall in front of them was covered in a rainbow of colours. it took him a moment to confirm but that was most definitely Matthews face. his jaw was strong, soft lips pinks and reds mixed with the grey of the urban canvas. yellow and orange swirls twisted and weaved to create his hair, even that one stubborn curl that always hung in his face. Black framed glasses were perched on the depiction of his nose, eyes a mix of blues and purple looked over them with a somehow peaceful look. it was breath taking. 

 

Matt just stood staring silently taking it all in, Allen had looked away but spoke “I… I know it’s kinda weird.. I mean, I guess it’s kinda creepy to paint someones fa-” 

“shut up Allen” Matthews voice was a whisper. the red brown eyes flashed back up to meet the violet ones that inspired the artwork. Matthew wasn’t even sure what he was doing until his hands were already cradling the shorter boys face, soft lips pressed gently as chapped ones finally returned the kiss. the taste of their meal mingled with smoke. the blonde pulled back blushing and looked at the shorter teens dazed expression “It’s amazing.” 

another boyish smile and the violet eyed teen welcomed the fluttering this time. He gave his own genuine smile as they stood there on the dark gravel road in front of the paint splattered wall.


	4. sure you're a good boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew and Allen have started dating. but how will the school react to previously invisible good boy Matthew suddenly becoming an item with bad boy Allen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter for you!!!! yaaaaay! the plot thickens.

It’s true what they say about small towns, word gets around fast. By Monday morning it was common knowledge that Matthew had spent Friday night with the infamous Allen Jones, and even further that he’d spent the weekend with the Awesome trio! there was also a rumour involving ritual sacrifice of a chicken, and few whispering of the timid blonde really being a mob bosses son… but seriously, those weren’t even close to true.

Matthew had spent the weekend with the trio though. After they kissed, Allen had walked his date home. they continued to hold hands. when they arrived at the front door the auburn boy gave a nervous half smile “so, does this mean you want to see me again?”. Matthew sighed irritated. Allen's smile dropped instantly and hurt filled his eyes. 

“that’s a moronic thing to ask Jones. Do you think I just go around kissing people for the hell of it. i mean I know I’m half french bu-” he was cut off by a pair of lips. he smiled against the kiss and returned it. they said goodnight. the next morning Allen had showed up at his door with Gilbert and Matthias and Matthew had just rolled with it.

the trio plus Matthew had spent the weekend either inside playing video games or wandering the streets after dark just acting like morons. the worst thing they did was smoke weed. The three bad boys had been shocked into silence when the quiet student objected as the blunt wasn’t passed to him. Matthias had shrugged and handed it to him, Gilbert almost fell over when Matt took a large toke, held it, and let it go into the air without so much as clearing his throat. 

“what?” he asked as he passed it to Allen

“but you're… you're… an egghead.” Gilbert had sputtered. Allen punched him in the arm frowning briefly, but then turned to continue his questioning look. 

“just because I actually do my work doesn’t mean I don’t like to chill once in a while , yeesh.” with that Matt unpaused the game and took advantage of their shock to snipe Matthias. “ha!” 

Allen snapped out of it first, he laughed and leaned over to kiss Matthew “nice shot baby” Matthew blushed but gave a smirk of his own.

 

by Thursday it was school wide known fact that Matthew and Allen were dating. it’s not like they kept it a secret really. Allen apparently had nothing against public affection, he seemed to enjoy the way it turned the blondes pale skin bright red.

Matthew wasn’t really sure how to deal with the attitude change at school though. it’s like people were… scared of him? He wasn’t scary… he was meek, lanky, nerd. his eyes went down to his t-shirt. ‘up all night to get Loki’d’ that seemed innocent… it was even in green with yellow lettering. not like, black… 

Even more then the students, the teachers reactions threw him, he wasn’t being forgotten for once, but they were eyeing him! his English teacher had even started to reprimand him twice the other day before realizing it was another student near him goofing off. 

It wasn’t until Allen came up behind him before last class, and threw his arm around the blondes shoulder, a kiss placed on his cheek that it started to sink in. People who had been staring at him quickly looked away. his advance chem teacher shook his head sadly, Ivan was scowling and talking to the other hockey players who looked irritated. 

all this because he was with Allen? It’s not like he was Allen, just dating him. God people were stupid. he turned and smiled at his boyfriend

yes boyfriend, get over it you nosey small town school. god!

He placed a chaste kiss on his lips then pulled back in confusion, he studied his lips and gave a ‘really’ look. completely forgetting the stares.

“Allen, what happened to you face?” his fingers traced over the black eye and down to the split lip. it was kind of a normal look for Allen, but still. 

“my older brother came home for a visit, just some rough housing” he shrugged “you should see his face” there was that smirk. 

Matthew rolled his eyes. “next time, tell him to spare your face for my sake okay? gotta keep you pretty” he winked and placed a kiss on the cheek of the scowling teen before waving and heading off to History. 

half way through learning about the war of 1812 the class phone rang. the teacher picked it up and had a quick conversation. then, what no one expected “Matthew Williams, you’ve been called to the counselor's office. you're excused.”

Matthew looked around in confusion.. him really? he gathered his stuff and looked towards his team mate Lukas who shared the class he whispered a hurried request for borrowing notes. Lukas, who almost always looked bored simply nodded. 

Matthew grumbled the entire way to the office. he was never called in the middle of class…. sure he was called in a lot, but not because he was in trouble. no. It was because the counselor was his uncle Francis. 

he opened the door and raised an eyebrow “you needed to see me mr.Bonnefoy?”

Francis looked up and smiled widely “Ah! Matthieu! no need to be so formal, just call me by my name, you’re my favourite nephew after all!” 

Matthew sighed and walked to the chair sitting down. he wanted to mention that he was his only nephew… but he didn’t “so, oh favourite uncle, what am I here for?” 

Francis smile fell “Well Matthew, some of the teachers, and your hockey team have expressed some” he paused as if searching for a word “concern. in regards to who you have been spending your time with.”

Matthew raised an eyebrow “Francis… last time you called me in here it was because you were worried I was a loner who had no friends outside out hockey season. you wanted to put me in therapy. now you're complaining because I’ve picked the wrong friends?”

“yes”

he replied simply

“well… I appreciate your concern… but I think whom I choose to hang out with is still my choice. Just because the trio is a bit rough doesn’t mean I’m going to become just like them okay? It’s been three weeks now, I haven’t yet missed a class, left an assignment unfinished, or gotten myself sent here for something I actually did wrong.” 

“fine Matthieu” Francis said with an over exaggerated sigh. “but please don’t make me call you back down here… I’d really rather not have to tell my sister…”

Matthew had his arms crossed as he leaned back in the chair. “can I go now?”

Francis sighed. “oh Matthew… I remember when you were little… you always use to want to spend time with your poor lonely uncle!”

“yes. until mom came to pick me up and found me in a dress” he deadpanned

“It’s not my fault you're too adorable for words mon cheri!” Francis whined “I bet you would still look like a little princess, all in lilac to bring out your eyes-”

“and I’m leaving! I’ll see you next weekend at dinner uncle Francis” Matt stood from his chair and took off out the door. Families… the bell rang and he sighed. last bell… school was done for the day, thank god. oh crap.. Allen was probably wondering why Matt wasn’t coming out by now. he took out his cell and sent off a text 

“by the office. meet me out front?” 

it didn’t take long to hear the bells

“kay”

Matthew walked to his locker and stuffed his history book inside grabbing his blue hoody. he took off his glasses, placing them on the shelf before yanking it over his head. he felt a hand on his back shoving him into his open locker 

“bitch boy” came the deep unfamiliar voice. Matthew could see the large group of blurs walking away and around the corner laughing. he sighed. looks like not everyone was scared of him. He was use to this already, though it was usually “nerd” or “Einstein” he pushed himself up and put his glasses on. he rubbed his arm where it had slammed into the lock. another bruise. he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder slamming the door and reattaching the lock before walking towards the front doors. 

by the time Matthew got outside Allen was already there waiting. the boyish smile hitting his face as he their eyes met. his violet eyes looked the teen up and down in appreciation. ripped jeans, beat up black leather jacket, piercings glinting in the sun. oh yeah… he could get use to this sight. 

“hey babe, gettin in trouble?” the red eyes winked playfully as he asked. 

a sigh left the paler boys lips “just my uncle being my uncle. he’s crazy. no trouble” a smirk played on his lips as he got closer “besides” he placed a quick kiss on the darker teens lips “I think this relationship is at full quota for bad boys” 

this earned a chuckle and an answering smirk. “speaking of relationships…” arms snaked around his waist and a head nuzzled against his neck.“wanna meet my family? My brothers only in until tomorrow.” the words tickled as they buzzed against the pale exposed flesh. 

he giggled at the sensation before gasping as he felt lips pressed against an artery“mmmmmm… you want me to meet your family? so you’re not bored of my good boy rep yet?” 

“not even close” teeth grazed and an embarrassing whimper escaped Matthew’s lips

“only If you stop that… you’re making me dizzy” Matthew whispered, his face glowing red. 

“but what if I don’t wanna?” lips moved up, fingers moving to under his hoodie. 

a loud call “get a room fags!” carried across the parking lot. the same voice. 

Matt's eyes shot open and he felt Allen tense. he didn’t want to deal with a fight… he made a bold move. as the shorter boy pulled away to turn and curse the guy out Matt grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. he waited until Allen relaxed and returned his hands to their position before he raised one pale hand and proudly flipped off the boy. his lips dragged into a smirk. 

oh Allen… what are you doing to me. 

they parted and Allen laughed as he looked at the raised finger “sure you got such a good rep Williams?”

“oh, shut it Jones” he said smiling “so when am I comin’ over?”


	5. you speak french?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew meets Allens family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2p england= oliver
> 
> 2p canada= James
> 
> yay 2p family!

Matthew was chewing on his bottom lip nervously. this is too soon… this is all too soon. no. a week ago he was alone. invisible. right now he could go for more of that. the he wouldn’t be meeting the brother who broke his boyfriend's (oh god that word, is it hot out here?) face, what if this brother wants to hurt him!? oh god no! He doesn’t handle pain well! 

fingers snap in front of his face. “hey, Mattie… you’re in outer space again” he shakes his head and looks at Allen, face bright red. 

“s-s-sorry... nervous.”  
Allen laughs “dude, you don’t have to be. seriously the only thing to remember is not to swear around my dad… he’s uh…touchy about it. “

before Matt could think about it too much, they were at the door, hand in hand and Allen was opening it. “yo! I’m home!”

Matthew took a deep breath and followed him in. he had to blink, but he still didn’t buy what he was seeing so he shoved his fists under his glasses and rubbed his eyes.. nope.. it was real. the whole freakin house was pastel and flowers. little bunny ornaments in all types of positions and dress… 

“hey Al?”

“yeah”

“i’m confused…”

“about what?”

“my ‘i even scare the staff i'm so hardcore’ boyfriends living room is pink and full of bunnies… “

“…. yeah” he gave a half smile and a shrug “my dads got… interesting taste” 

as if on cue in walked…. no no.. bounced, in a man a little shorter then Al, his hair was strawberry blonde, skin pale and covered in freckles, large blue eyes sparkled as he looked up at his son with a very wide smile. even that aside, he fit the decor! his shirt was a pink button up with a purple sweater vest over top. he looked… well… cute. in the way a bunny or a puppy is cute. not the way Allen's ass was cute. wait what?

“Allen! you’re home!” his father threw arms around the teen who sighed and patted his fathers head. “hey dad..”

Blue eyes slid from his son towards Matt who promptly blushed. “and you brought a friend! hello dear! My name is Oliver kirkland, and who might you be?” he had pushed away from his son and held out a hand. Matthew shook it and almost whispered his response. 

“My name’s Matthew Williams sir, It’s nice to meet you. “ the smaller man smiled kindly. then turned to the kitchen “James~ come meet Matthew!” 

Allen gave an apologetic smile. Matthew quickly found himself ushered in towards a pastel blue couch. he sat down and Allen claimed the spot beside him. his arm easily falling over the stunned blondes shoulder. 

“who the he-” he coughed “who’s Matthew?” came the gruff, decidedly french accented, voice as a tall man entered the living room. his hair was a similar blonde to Matt's, a few shades darker, it was tied messily in the back, half of it falling out. he wore a half unbuttoned red plaid shirt, bandages showing across his chest. 

Allen smirked “My boyfriend, got a problem with it?” 

oh god! don’t pick a fight! Matt cowered just slightly against the cushions and blushed furiously. James cold eyes slid over him and he grunted. “nawh, “ a heavy hand landed on his head, his face burning even darker “he’s cute.” the statement sounded bored. the hand left to smack Allen's back hard enough to send him jolting forward. a fraction of a smirk on the Tall blondes face. “not so sure about his taste though. “ 

“What?! you say that to my face!” Allen stood and turned looking at his older brother. 

James just raised an eyebrow “I just did” 

“that’s it you asshole!” 

“ALLEN F JONES! ”

everyone froze. well, Matthew had already frozen in terror. three pairs of eyes slid to the angry looking man in front of them. he was pointing directly to a jar that was nestled in between the bunnies on the fireplace. It was full of coins, written across it in sparkly rainbow colours were the words “swear Jar” 

Allen sighed and his shoulders slumped. he grudgingly pulled out a quarter and dropped it in. 

“you know we don’t use that filthy language in this house! With a guest sitting right there and everything!” 

“sorry dad…” he muttered, eyes on the floor. the lecture continued.

Matthew was trying to process all this… he wasn’t catching Allen's eyes so he looked up at James. he flinched when he realized the large man was staring at him. Matthew swallowed dryly, this was Al’s family.. he was suppose to get along with them right? gotta make an effort here. he took a shaky breath and hoping the accent was an indication of it, Matthew spoke in quiet french “ does this happen often? that jar looked pretty full..”

an eyebrow quirked up and Allen’s head spun at the sound of french. James smirked a little bigger and replied in french as well “at least six times a day. there’s a stash of full jars in the closet. “  
Matthews eyes went wide and he giggled. he swept a look over at his boyfriend and smiled again in french “shouldn’t really surprise me with how he talks at school. the house would overflow with them if your dad heard that” he really hoped Oliver didn’t speak french 

that earned a ruff chuckle as his hair was mussed again. then in english “you’re alright chickadee. Dad, dinners almost done and your cupcakes are cooled” 

a sound of glee left the short mans lips and the two went off into the kitchen, swear jar issue forgotten.

Allen was pouting as he sat back down. “didn’t know you spoke french”

Matthews smile fell and he regarded his boy friend with a look of disbelief. “Allen… you pick me up from year 12 french every day… my uncle is francis Bonnefoy… none of that gave you a hint?”

A rare blush coloured the pouting teens face. 

Matthew smiled and leaned in to place a kiss on the rosy skin. “don’t worry you didn’t miss much I promise.” then a playful look coloured his face and he leaned closer to Allen's ear and whispered “maybe you’ll pick up a bit, i tend to slip into french during certain activities” his words had the desired effect, the blush deepened and Allen smiled. 

there was no need to tell him at that moment that those activities were horror video games and hockey. if he was being honest… he’d never really done the indicated activities with anyone… virgin was just another label he held. 

despite his virgin status, shyness, and general nerd / goodboy rank, Matt was a flirt. only when he got close to people of course. he had dated before Allen, only brief relationships with people he knew well, but it never got past making out.

Dinner went over great, Matthew discovered James spoke more if he was speaking french. when he inquired about it the large blonde merely shrugged and said “my english sounds like shit with the accent” suspicions about Oliver not understanding french were confirmed as the cheerful brit only gave suspicious eyes at his elder son.

at the end of the night Matthew was smiling as he said his thank yous for dinner and his goodbyes. He wished James a good trip back up to quebec, and to his shock and horror (read: amusement) James rounded on his own brother with the “don’t hurt him you little shit” threats. 

it took a half an hour more before they left, as it had broken out in a scuffle. matthew had just stood wide eyed in horror (no, really, horror this time) as they wailed on each other. Oliver just looked tired and sighed, a small smile twitching on his lips. the look didn’t even fade as both boys parted bloodied. “James! don’t you dare get that on my carpet!” was all Matthew heard as they left. 

“I like your family” Matthew chirped earning a boyish smile. 

They kissed goodnight on the front steps and Matthew watched the auburn haired boy walk off down the street.

the goofy smile was plastered on his face was he entered the house. then it dropped. “you didn’t…” Matthew looked over the guilty face of his uncle and the irritated and concerned look of his mothers. 

Oliver's swear jar would have overflowed in his house that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure when I'll be posting anything again after today -.-' getting my wrist looked at for carpal tunnel today. probably getting cortisone shots (oooouch!) to try and make 'em better, so I won't be able to do much with them for a day or so... *le sigh*


	6. you've read harry potter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's starting to get a bit out of hand. will no one just let this go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a crappy chapter but I needed some build up for later chapters
> 
> I was told my berwald was hard to read... so edited. I'm not use to writing Sweden! I love sufin but I can't seem to pick up the pattern to the maddness of missing letters besides 'vowels are bad' o.o gah anyway

“oh! where did I go wrong!?” the blonde women howled. his mothers usual over dramatic streak showed early in the evening. It was a trait shared between the siblings. Francis was beside his sister patting her back as she leaned forward burying her face in her hands

Matthew sighed. “Maman, really… he’s not a bad guy”

her brilliant blue eyes snapped up. “not bad! not bad!? Francis told me he’s been suspended three times! He was just in the office a few days ago for smoking on school grounds, they suspect he drinks there too! how is this not bad?!”

okay… Maybe he wasn’t perfect. “I just came from his house mom. It’s pink. the walls are pink and there are bunnies everywhere. they have a damn swear jar. he’s a vegan, his older brother said he’d hurt him if he hurt me. does that sound like a bad guy?” he knew he was reaching, grasping the only not 'super hot bad boy' things about him. 

“well he certainly doesn’t have a swear jar at school” Muttered Francis darkly. Matthew shot him a glare.

the argument went on for over an hour. It basically ended with “I don’t want you seeing him” from his mother and the retort of “you can’t stop me!” from the angsty teen who then slammed his bedroom door. He knew he had the upper hand. His mother wouldn’t push him, she had lost one child, she was not going to risk driving another away. 

 

~~~~~~

Matthew was not in a good mood when he arrived at school the next morning. he had listened to his mother try and reason with him all morning. pleading over crepes she had made to try and soften him up. then when he had said he wasn’t changing his mind , she had spent the whole ride to school sniffling and whimpering like a five year old. sure he felt a little guilty, but he also knew his mother, she’d react the same if he refused to go shopping with her as well. 

He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with anymore shit, but isn’t that when you become a shit magnet? he walked towards the front doors when the side doors to the gym burst open and hands grabbed him inside. “what the fuck!” spewed from his mouth before he could even focus on who had him. his glasses were knocked off his face as he slammed against the wall. there was a definite crunch followed by cursing.

“what the fuck did you do?!” came a voice Matthew squinted. he couldn’t quite place it 

“not like I meant to!” came the thick russian voice

“w’ll ya b’th j’st shut ‘p?” that wasn’t Berwald was it?! 

“what the fuck is going on!” snapped Matthew, he was really not in the mood for this bull shit. “where are my glasses”

“I uh... I’m sorry Matvey… I may have stepped on them.” came Ivan's voice, the hands holding him against the wall moved. his fingers went to his temples. remain calm Matthew… remain calm. 

“I’m going to ask what the hell you think you are doing… I want a quick answer… and then, based on your response, I’m going to decide whether I’m going to let you help me, or whether I’m going to risk the walk to the damn office alone.” 

he squinted trying to focus fruitlessly at the small group in front of him. one, two, three, aaaand four… Ivan and Berwald were the taller ones… okay… the first voice Tino? probably, he was never far behind Berwald. but the last one. 

“ we wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Allen” the tone was decidedly cold. Lukas. 

“so, you dragged me in here, body slam me into a wall, break my glasses because you wanted to talk to me? it didn’t occur to you to, oh I dunno, call me? “

Silence. apparently not. 

“hes n't good f’r ya. ” came the reply finally. 

Matthew glared towards the blur. “I’m gettin a bit sick of this shit ya know. you don’t have any right to- you know what? I’m not even dignifying this with a response. Lukas, where the hell are my glasses? “ 

he felt part of a metal frame hit his outstretched palm and groaned. these weren’t going to help at all… 

“thanks so much boys” he spat and pushed past them. 

he could hear the argument start as he finally got to the gym door. okay… going in blind. great. Moving blurs were everywhere. Students starting to come in from the buses. he was shoved and bumped as he tried to figure out where the hell he was. could this day get any worse? 

then he met the ground with a thud, his knees and elbow connecting with the hard floor painfully. someone had tripped him. “little bitch” followed by laughing. Matthew groaned. 

Eventually he made it to the office. Luckily, he had spare glasses in his uncle's office. Unluckily they were the most ugly things on the planet. 

He pouted as he walked through the halls wearing the large round black frames. They were from his middle school years, so the prescription was a little weaker. at least he didn’t have to see the jeers crystal clear… 

to add insult to injury he had been questioned about how they broke, specifically if he had been fighting. his retort was snapped that no, he had simply tripped and accidentally stepped on them. he hadn’t wanted to get the hockey team in trouble. practice started in a few weeks and they had enough issues right now 

He had been late for his first class, Advanced Chem and his locker was right out front of it. he darted there and grumbled, taking notes with these was a nightmare. he aggressively shoved his text book back in his locker 

“Mattie?” oh god… no… Allen couldn’t see him like this! he hide his face in the locker and wave “Hey Allen, In kind of a rush I gotta go to advanced chem before gy-” he was turning to leave when he realized he was caught. Gilbert had silently(since when does the jerk do anything silently?! he picked today?! damnit!) leaned against the lockers and now both white eyebrows were up near his hair line. 

“Damn birdie… what the hell happened there” he pointed to the frames earning a scowl. Matthew sighed and turned bright red as he looked down and turned around. 

“jeez!” came the started cry from Matthias. another dirty look from Matthew before his eyes slid towards Allen. 

To his credit Allen was TRYING to hide his laughter. a hand pressed over his mouth, choking sounds as he tried to force it back. but it wasn’t working very well. 

“you’re all assholes. “ Matthew grumbled as he slammed his locker. 

with that, they all lost it laughing. Matt groaned “It was a harry potter phase okay?!” Louder laughter, Matthias had tears running down his face and Gilbert was holding onto the dane for support. Matthew growled and went to leave before Allen grabbed him around the middle and dragged him close, Matthew's back against his chest so he could rest his head on the blondes shoulder

“okay okay” his laughter died down “I’m sorry” he kissed his cheek and Matthew relaxed a bit against his chest. silent forgiveness between them. then Allen mumbled in his ear “I’m not scared of Harry's nasty wand” suggestively and the pale skinned boy turned bright red, elbowing him and getting a chuckle.

he sighed “my other ones fell off and I stepped on them. Uncle Francis kept my old ones just in case…” the other two finally stopped their obnoxious laughter, but the smirks were still there. the bell rang signaling Allen’s favourite thing in the world, Gym class. 

It was Matthews turn to smirk. “come on, we gotta get to class, I think we’re doing fitness testing today” The groan that followed made him chuckle. Gilbert and Matthias took their cue and cleared from the building. 

-

Matthew cursed as he realized he had somehow forgotten to grab his shirt from his gym locker on his way to the stall he changed in. oh well.. just a shirt. he walked from the stall back to his locker. 

Matthew bruised rather easily. it could be a bit of a pain for a hockey player, but he didn’t care so much about how he looked 90% of the time. no one else ever really had before either. he was a bit caught off guard when Allen appeared behind him “Mattie! what the hell did you do?” 

Matt hummed in question then noticed the red-brown eyes focused on him. he looked down, damn… a bruise on his upper arm from the locker the day before. one starting to form on his shoulder, he guessed from the hockey team and the wall. he looked down at his elbows one at a time, yup… them too. “uhhhh” he blushed. “I fell” Allen looked unconvinced. Matthew rolled his eyes and removed his glasses placing them in the locker. “ a couple times okay? first when I broke my glasses, then when I had to make my way to the office. I’m fine really. let’s go see how many times I can double your scores.” he smirked and dragged on his shirt, replacing the awful frames. 

the Auburn headed boy looked pained as his hand was grabbed. he groaned and let himself get dragged off to class by Matthew, at least at this angle he could stare at Matthew's ass....


	7. hockey is hot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahoo! I did it! I got two chapters out today! one on this and one in oh brothers. score! I wrote hockey in this one even though I'm sad in regards to hockey :( Canucks are out of the play offs *tears* guess i'm rootin for the Habs now.

“you’re going to bring him over for dinner.” 

“what?” Matthew looked up from the coffee in his hands

“you heard me Matthew, you’ll bring him home to meet me” the car stopped and she looked pointedly “tomorrow”

It had been three weeks since she found out about Matthews new boyfriend. it was an almost daily fight between his mother and himself over Allen. always in the car on the way to school or the rink. this morning it was the rink. 

Stifling a yawn Matt gave his mother a look of confusion. “are you going to be nice?”

unable to see irony at 5am his mother snapped “I am always nice Matthew Williams”

_____

practice was rough. Berwald was a hard ass captain and he drove them all to the breaking point. But Matthew loved it. he loved slamming against the boards, flying down the ice, the slap of his stick hitting the puck. yes, he was free when he was on the ice. 

With the exception of Ivan, who was still a bit put off by the whole thing, the team seemed to have accepted Matthews relationship. Better to adjust to it then lose their right wing. he may not seem like much, but the boy could even slam the hell outta Ivan. 

It was 7:30, Practice was over for the morning, school called. the players were all headed back to the locker rooms to the side of the rink when Matt's eyes flashed up expectantly. there, just like the last three practices, sat Allen. he had a smirk glued on his face. the blonde echoed it as he adjusted and skated towards the stands. they met at the wall and muttered their good mornings before sharing a kiss. 

Allen had come to his first practice they had. The bad boy had been curious to see what his sweet gentle boyfriend was like on the ice. he had admitted that he was both impressed and turned on. after warm up they had split into teams and had a just-for-fun game to get into the swing of it. that Just-for-fun game resulted in bruises all over the pale skin. mostly from hitting, not being hit. since then he’d made an effort to at least show up for the last half hour. there was no way he was going to drag his butt out of bed before 5, no matter how much he liked Mattie. 

Matthew joined his teammates in the locker room after a prolonged good morning with his boyfriend. most were done with the showers and pulling on their clothing, groaning and whining about how tired they were. Matthew rolled his shoulders and sighed. he had to agree. he loved hockey, but he could use another hour of sleep.

by the time he made it out of the shower, all his team mates had taken off. It didn’t bother him, he had Allen waiting to walk the two blocks to school. he walked to his locker in his towel and grabbed his boxers, he pulled them on and repeated the process with his jeans. he was about to grab his shirt when the voice broke the silence

“nice hustle out there jock” 

Matt jumped and turned. he smiled in relief. “oh? I’m a jock now?” Matthew crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Allen was merely smiling taking in the view as he stood by the doorway, coat slung over his shoulder “Last week you called me a nerd. right before you snatched my DS and refused to give it back until i kissed you” the smile on the dark face grew at the memory. 

Allen pushed off the door frame, slinging his coat on a bench and walked slowly towards him, hands in his pockets. he offered a shrug “you were ignoring me over a pidgey, I needed to stake my claim.” his voice bubbled with amusement. 

Violet eyes rolled and he chuckled. “I named the dumb thing Allen didn’t I?”

red-brown eyes were very serious under furrowed brows “hey, Allen the pidgey is not dumb. he’s brilliant” that was met with a chuckle

Matthew turned his back to Allen to grab his shirt from the locker when he felt arms circle his waist and a face press between his shoulder blades. blush flooded the pale face . “Mattie… I’m tired. can we just stay here and forget gym class this once?” the shorter boy practically whined, lips moving against bare skin causing the taller one to shiver. he composed himself, dropping his hands to cover the ones resting on his abdomen 

“and what would we do?” he asked innocently.

Matthew could feel the smirk against his back before the first kiss was placed, he let out a small whimper and the blush traveled further as the kisses spread. first across his shoulders, then up his neck towards his ear. a few soft nips causing him to squeak along the way. “we could just stay here for a while” he purred.

Matt looked over his shoulder and bit his own smiling lip. heat radiated off his face. Allen backed off enough to allow him to turn to face him. pale arms slid around the back of Allen's neck, the rough hands had landed on the hockey jocks bare hips, just above the waist of worn jeans.

“oh? could we?” his voice sounded amused

Lips met gently at first, small kisses. those grew deeper, soon Allen's tongue swept along his soft bottom lip, begging him for entrance. It was granted and the bitter taste of cigarettes and coffee mixed with the clear taste of nothing but Matthew and water. 

Long pale fingers tangled in auburn hair, locking them in place as a small moan vibrated against Allen’s mouth. he gently backed them into the lockers pining Matthew with his body. rough dark hands trail up the milky, slightly bruised, but deliciously toned sides and around back to hold tight. 

the kiss is broken by the need to breath, but Allen’s mouth quickly reattached to the throat in front of him, enjoying the whimpers and hitches in breath he was dragging out. teenage hormones running wild. bodies pressed close together as intoxicating warmth spread

Matthews fingers had detangled themselves and were just slipping under the back of Allen's t-shirt when a bang cause them to jump and separate. both pairs of eyes trained on the doorway where the janitor had just ran the cleaning cart into the frame he was cursing and distracted. Matthew turned towards his locker to retrieve his shirt, dragging it on quickly. Allen merely smirked and leaned against the lockers opposite to his, watching as the pale skin glowed red. 

 

_____

 

They were late for Gym, But Matt's excuse about not being able to find his new glasses after his shower, and begging Allen for help, seemed to work. The boys had explained Matt had taken them off and left them on top of the lockers, but they must have gotten bumped and fallen. they had been searching the floors before finding they had slid far under the bench. it worked. 

the two got changed quickly, both trying to hide smirks, and came back out into the class. they each grabbed a racket and a birdie and joined the rest the class in badminton practice. they volleyed it back and forth for a while before Matt remembered back to his early morning conversation. 

“hey, so, my mom wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow” Allen missed the birdie and swore as he went to grab it. he served it again “ you okay with that?”

“of course Mattie. you met mine weeks ago, it’s my turn to play good first impression.” he frowned “you never really talk about them much. you should probably tell me who I’m meeting.” 

It was Matthew's turn to miss. but he missed because he was taken off guard by the thought. this meant he was going to have to explain a few things… but maybe not right now, in the middle of gym class. he grabbed the birdie and served again

“well, my mom obviously. I wouldn’t put it past her to invite my uncle Francis, and he might bring my cousin Schelly, depending on if it’s his time with her or his ex’s…” 

“ugh… Mr. Bonnefoy… he’s not my biggest fan huh?” Allen looked someone nervous.

Matthew offered a kind smile “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” in his head he wasn’t so sure.


	8. who needs gym class?

“he’s a vegan mom okay?” 

“yes Matthew, as you’ve said. as you’ve said six times now.” 

“you do know what a vegan is, right?”

“he won’t eat meat”

Matthew gave an exasperated sigh “no, not just meat mom. he won’t eat meat, or anything from an animal either. honey, eggs,milk, cheese. won’t eat any of it”

wide blue eyes wiped around, light brown curls bouncing around his mothers irritated face “well what on gods green earth am I suppose to cook then!?”

“how should I know?! you’re the one who insisted he come for dinner. google it!” Matt grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. “lets go! I’m gonna be late for first period!” 

\-----

despite the fact that he was late in the end class still dragged. he hadn’t yet seen Allen today and he was nervous about tonight. instead of paying attention in class Matt's brain went to the super helpful ‘what could go wrong’ list. by the time class was out he was a mess. he walked numbly out of the room still stewing in his own head.

“Hey Williams” arm wrapped around his middle and pulled him back to reality. he gave a weak smile over his shoulder. 

“Jones” 

Allen yawned, and gave him a squeeze before letting go. they walked to Matthews locker and Allen leaned against the lockers beside his. “do we have to go to class? can’t we just skip it? I don’t wanna run…” Allen grumbled next to him eyes closed as his head tilted back . he almost always begged to skip gym, but he would always go because Matthew wasn't going to skip. 

Matthew looked at him to make a sarcastic comment and noticed something was different. then he paused and really looked at him. Allen's jeans weren’t ripped, his usual t-shirts traded for a black and white striped button up under the leather jacket. he was even wearing a belt. Matthew raised an eyebrow. maybe he was nervous to… he smiled slightly and closed his locker, not grabbing anything out.

“sure. where we going?”

Red-brown eyes flew open and an auburn eyebrow raised. Matthew rolled his own eyes in answer “come on tough guy, show me what you do when you’re not in class. “ he grabbed Allen's arm and pulled the confused teen towards the doors at the end of the hall. this would be a good chance to talk anyway. 

___

Allen and Matthew decided to go it alone rather than call Matthias and Gilbert just yet. they wound up sitting at the near by skate park, legs dangling into the bowl. Allen lit a smoke and leaned back on one hand. Matthew took it a step further laying right back on the concrete. 

“so, ready for tonight?” he asked as he lifted his head to position the hood under his blonde curls.

he looked over as the tanned boy groaned then joined him laying back. “no. got any tips?”

Matthew turned his head back to look at the sky “watch your temper, she won’t appreciate dirty humour… maybe be easy on the PDA…” Allen hummed in understanding. 

Matthew chewed his bottom lip. he didn’t even know how to broach this subject. he hadn’t had to talk about it at all this year, and rarely last year. the first year after it happened he’d been forced to talk about everything, between the police and therapists. but it’s not like he could hide the pictures, and it wasn’t going to help Allen's case if his mom got upset during dinner when he asked who that girl who looked exactly like Matthew was with him on the walls. he took a deep breath. 

“hey Allen?” a hum of acknowledgement. Matt turned his head to meet Allen's eyes, he was taking another drag. he turned his eyes back up, not really wanted to look at him during the conversation. “so uh… there is one more thing I should tell you. but it’s… I don’t really like talking about it. “ 

Allen sat up and looked down on him in concern “you’re not about to tell me you're engaged or some weird anime story line shit are you?”

Matthew laughed. “you watch anime now?” 

the rare pink traveled across Allen's face “only when I’m really baked.” he said defensively.

“okay okay. no, not engaged. I’m not a prince and I don’t have magical powers either” he smirked up towards Allen who rolls his eyes and laid back

“well, good. I don’t wanna risk your mom hexing me or some shit.” he murmured. 

silence hung for a second. Matthew wasn’t sure how to do this.. 

“hey Mattie?” Allen's smoke was out now. he had rolled onto his side, his hand closing around one of Matt's, a curious look on his face. “I’m not gonna run off, so just tell me okay?”

Matthew sighed. “Alright. " he took another deep breath and launched into unfamiliar monologue mode "so, I don’t exactly know how to start this… uhm... I have a sister. she’s a year older than me. about three years ago when she was 14, her and my mom were arguing, they always argued to be honest. as far back as I can remember. Amelia was a pretty wild child and my mom was trying to keep her in control. anyway… they were fighting because Amelia had come home smelling like alcohol and covered in hickeys. it was a pretty bad fight and my mom wound up slapping her.” he paused cringing at the memory. he had been just barely 13, watching through the barely cracked open kitchen door. he shook his head and continued “ it shocked the shit outta me, mom would yell and scream and cry, but she never raised a hand to us. Amelia was less shocked and more pissed. she took off upstairs, threw a bunch of clothing in her backpack, said bye to me and then ran out of the house.” 

his eyes flicked over to Allen for a moment, trying to catch a reaction. Allen merely furrowed his brow and nodded. Matt looked back up and continued

“well, mom figured she’d be back in a day or two, so at first we just waited. but after the school called two days in a row saying she hadn’t been, she started to panic and called the cops. they searched all over but they couldn’t find her. my mom was a mess, she hardly ate, never slept. she just sat on the couch looking out the window crying and waited for Amelia. after about eight months of looking and waiting we got a call from my dad. he lives down in New York, and it was the first time we’d heard from him in four years. Amelia had showed up at his door completely strung out on god knows what, she was rough looking. they put her in a rehab for a while, trying to get her clean and healthy. She refused to even talk to mom the whole time she was in there. I only got one phone call in. she told me she was sorry and she missed me." 

"After she was released she was suppose to come back up here with us. We went down to get her, but she threw a huge fit. she was screaming and kicking and scratching. in the end Dad didn’t have much choice but to take her. she still refuses to talk to mom, and last year when I told her I didn’t want to move down to the states she stopped talking to me too. Mom gets really upset about the whole thing, if anyone mentions her, but there’s still pictures everywhere of her. so… yeah.”

silence hung in the air. Matthew couldn’t bring himself to look. he closed his eyes waiting for whatever was coming. he heard shuffling beside him and squeezed his eyes tighter. then he felt a pair of lips on his. a quick chaste kiss. Matt's eyes flew open as Allen pulled away. 

the rough teen smiled down at him softly. “good to know. thanks for telling me Mattie” 

Matt blushed and smile. in the distance the school bell rang signalling lunch. neither boy moved to get up. instead Matthew reached up and grabbed a hold of the leather jacket and pulled Allen down to kiss him again. they stayed like that, kisses deep but sweet. 

eventually Allen pulled back and sighed dropping his head to Matt's shoulder “I gotta piss. stay here, i’ll just go in the trees back there” he gave one last peck as Matt nodded chuckling slightly. 

his eyes closed happily and he felt the warmth of the sun. he heard footsteps and his brow furrowed. “jeez Allen, you couldn’t have gone that damn fast” he opened his eyes and froze. not Allen.


	9. how can you enjoy running?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feeling weirdly self conscious about my writing today. I hope it doesn't show in the chapter quality?

The cruel laughter hit his ears as more boys walked towards him. the foot steps he had originally heard belong to the boy in front. Tall with blue eyes and blonde hair, a dark smirk on his lips. “looks like Bitch boy is alone, where’s your body guards faggot?” 

Matthew sat up quickly, his head whipping around as members of the football team surrounded him. “l-look guys I’m just sittin' here okay? I haven’t done a-anything.” 

“oh yeah? you haven’t? I dunno dude, I’m pretty offended having to watch you parade around like you’re hot shit with that boyfriend of yours. “ the boy in front of him had his arms crossed. the smirk had fallen into a scowl. “I don’t like having to look at it.”

“s-so maybe just don’t look?” Matthew said blinking rapidly. probably a bad move really. 

A foot connected with his stomach causing him to double over holding it. “don’t you fuckin’ talk to me like that homo!” the boys laughed. he felt a foot on his head from the opposite side to the blonde, shoving it to the side “gonna cry? gonna cry for your little boyfriend?” more disjointed laughter. 

Matthew cringed and kept his eyes down. he felt his hair being yanked up forcing him to look into a pair of brown eyes “I said, you gonna cry bitch?”. 

Matthew growled and threw a punch at the most vulnerable spot available. his nuts. The brown eyed boy howled and let go, without a second of hesitation Matt pushed off the wall running full tilted down the bowl. he could hear them behind him, they had taken a second to realize what was going on before they followed shouting. 

Matt took off in the direction Allen had gone, large bounds got him to the steps out of the bowl and he almost ran straight into the shorter Auburn boy. 

“Fuck! Mattie what the-” Allen started before Matt grabbed his sleeve and yanked him away from the approaching horde

“fucking run!” he shouted dragging him until Allen caught on and joined him 

“What the fuck Mattie?! “ he growled as they tore off towards the road. they just had to make it to the road. just towards people. Matthew was fast, he had the stamina, Allen didn’t and he started to lose his breath. god damnit.

“you need to fuckin give up the goddamn smokes Jones, MOVE!” Matt growled grabbing his hand and pulling him alone 

“I’m not fucking use to running away from assholes!” panted Allen in retort.

they could see the road, “you wanna take on a whole damn football team?! I kinda like your face in it’s current condition. just move!” he got a glare but he suspected Allen couldn’t really talk anymore. finally they broke through the trees that surrounded the park and onto a crowded road. 

People around them looked startled as the boys emerged, Allen fell to his knees panting and coughing Matt looked over his shoulder, he was breathing heavier himself. they were following them anymore. he closed his eyes and put his head back. after a few moments he reopened them and looked down at Allen, for reasons unknown, Matthew then started laughing. 

Allen who had partially caught his breath looked up at him like he was insane. but the laughter was infectious and he soon joined in. both their laughter grew louder until Matthew took in a sharp breath “ow fuckin…mmnn” he pressed his hands to the right side of his abdomen the laughter died. 

“you okay?” Allen stood moving Matthews hands and lifting his shirt, he hissed at the large red area that was starting to turn purple. “jesus Mattie!” his face went from worried to pissed. 

“It’s fine” Matt pulled back and tugged his shirt down “I’ve had worse. “ he gave a half smile. 

Allen’s anger didn’t lift “what the hell even happened Matthew”

ooo, full name time. he sighed lightly, “It’s nothing Allen, really. just some fucking assholes who don’t like me.” Allen struck a pose that resembled his fathers when Allen slipped and swore at home. If he didn’t already looked so pissy he may have taken the mick out of him for it. “look, it’s just some meat head whose been pushin me around for a bit okay? I can handle it, it doesn’t Matter”

“I’m gonna get my bat and kick his ass. “ Allen turned stalking back towards the school. shit was he serious?! 

“Allen no come on! It’s fine, I’m fine!” Matthew grabbed his arm and tried to slow him down a bit “I don’t want you getting suspended.” 

“I don’t fucking care! it’s not fine, they hurt you and I’m gonna make him pay. I’ll just find Gil and Math and we’ll deal with this” 

“please Allen just wait!” he begged, Allen stopped. “just… I don’t want you to get hurt over this okay?” his voice shook and it seemed to start to crack the anger slightly. 

Matthew moved his hand down to grab the rough tanned ones that were balled in fists “ plus, we’ve got dinner tonight right?” he eased the fist open and slid his finger in between his boyfriends “don’t want blood all over your shirt eh?” he gave a half hearted chuckle. 

Allen sighed and closed his eyes. Matthew could hear his teeth grinding and flinched “If they touch you again Mattie I swear... “ 

“okay Al… okay just… let’s not worry about it right now okay? please?” red-brown eyes opened and met his pleading ones. 

Allen's shoulder dropped and he looked to the side. “fine.” he grumbled. 

Matthew kissed his cheek “thank you.” he received a grunt in return. 

 

______

 

Matthews fists dug into his own eyes in frustration. “maman… what part of vegan did you not understand?” 

“It’s just a fish Matthew!” his mother snapped 

“it was previously alive mom!” he snapped back

“Mattie… it’s okay I’ll just eat the rice and...err… it’s fine. It looks good Miss Bonnefoy…” Allen stood awkwardly in the living room as mother and son argued. 

“see? he’s fine with it” she said gesturing to Allen. 

“good lord mom, he’s being polite! know what? it’s fine… just… “ his hands went up in frustration. then he turned to Allen “I’m sorry Allen, I promise I’ll take you for a veggie burger or something after okay?” 

Allen gave a tight uncomfortable smile. 

Matthews mother went back into the kitchen muttering about her ungrateful son. Matthew buried his face in his hands and let out a sound of frustration while he plunked down on the couch. He felt a hand on his shoulder and peeked up at Allen who was standing in front of him. Matthews arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist, laying his head against his stomach. “I’m sorry” he murmured. “please don’t leave me because my family is insane” he was half joking

Allen chuckled and pulled away so he could sit. “Mattie, when you met my family, you watched me and my brother beat each other black and blue… my family isn’t sane” 

“least they’re nice to me” he muttered darkly. 

It was a stroke of luck that prevented Francis from joining them that night, Shelly had caught a stomach bug and he was busy playing nurse. Dinner was uncomfortable, Matthew spend the majority of it wishing he would choke on a fish bone and just die on the table to avoid anymore of the torment. 

his mother had asked so many questions. where he grew up “right here in town” , what his father did for a living “he writes children’s books” , what his plans for the future were “graduate and then see where it goes from there”… Allen answered everything the same, his voice tight and nervous, but polite. then she got into the ones that made Matt angry. were they having sex? did he have a criminal record? at that point Matthew had a minor blow up and shut conversation down all together. 

ten minuets went by in silence until, “do you do drugs?” his mom broke the silence and earned a glare. 

Matt was about to snap at her when Allen smiled. “I smoke pot ma’am, but that’s honestly as bad as it’ll ever get.”

she had simply nodded. “I appreciate the honesty. drinking?” 

“on weekends once in a while. but I haven’t since I met Mattie. he’s kept me pretty busy” Matthew turned and looked at him with an eyebrow cocked. Allen simply shrugged and took a bite of asparagus. 

Dinner finally ended and the boys said their goodbyes to Francine “It was nice to meet you Miss Bonnefoy. thank you for dinner” 

“yes, of course, It was nice to meet you too Allen.” she turned to her son “don’t be out too late.”

Matt sighed and nodded as her shrugged on his red zippered hoody. “I won’t be” 

the boys waited until they were on the sidewalk to heave a sigh of relief. “oh god I’m glad that’s over” Allen groaned. 

Matthew cringed “I’m sorry… if it’s any consolation… she doesn’t seem to dislike you as much now. you’d have known if she did.” 

“hah! well.. was she like that with any of your other boyfriends?” Allen grabbed his hand as they walked, other hand shoved in his Jacket pocket. 

Matthew turned red and looked forward “I’ve uhm… never brought anyone home before. I don’t usually end up dating anyone very long. things just never click ya know?” 

Allen let out a whistle. “well damn Williams. guess I’m special then huh?” he chuckled. 

Matt blushed and looked towards Allen smiling, “yeah.. you are”. he took a breath and swooped down to place a kiss on the shorter boys lips.


	10. really? Bronies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't own MLP or Hetalia,

Things were peaceful. His mom had backed off, Francis stopped giving him weary looks in the halls, and the school seemed to move on to the next big scandal.

The hockey season was going well, Matthew was once again proving his worth on the ice. Allen and the awesome trio came to all the games. since the games were usually fairly quiet, it was nice to have their extremely loud cheering. during one game he couldn’t contain his smile when he checked a guy into the board particularly hard and he heard “Yeah birdie! kick his ass!” “that’s my boyfriend!” joined with Matthias chanting ‘offense.’ yup, they had the roughest looking cheerleaders in the league. 

Even with everything going so well, one thing did not change. that asshole football player had not let up. Matt had asked around, Turns out the kid was new at the school that year, but he quickly rose in the ranks. he was outgoing, good looking and a star on the football field. Alfred something or other that started with a K. turned out good old Alfred moved up to their more accepting school from one that… was a little more behind in LGBT acceptance. luckily for Mr. football star, popularity means you can be as big an asshole as you want. 

Matthew connected with the locker again. his head whipped around, not to look at the douche face football boy, but for Allen. He’d been trying to make sure it stayed hidden, the thought of fighting, that wasn’t just the trio plus Matt scuffling between themselves for fun, didn’t appeal to him. 

No Allen, good. 

Matthew walked outside after depositing his books in his locker. he had convinced Allen it was just easier to meet out there everyday after school. unless there was something specific happening, they spent almost everyday after school with each other. Matthias and Gil as well on normal days, but today it was just the two of them. 

the pair met up, shared a less than brief kiss and took off towards Allen’s house. when they arrived they took their usual position. Allen sat on the pastel blue couch and turned on the TV, while Matthew sat on the floor between his legs, homework resting on his drawn up knees. Allen's hand would run lazily through Matt's curls while he worked. It relaxed the tall teen. 

once homework was done Matthew moved up onto the couch. If Oliver was home, that simply meant he would curl up under Allen's arm and they would watch a movie, or talk for a while. but on days like today, when Allen’s dad was still at work, things got a little less innocent.

Matthew was laid back along the couch, Allen laid over top of him, Their mouths moving together. a hand slipped under Matthews shirt tracing over toned abs, causing a small moan from the hovering teen to enter the kiss. Matthews hands were already running over Allen’s back under his shirt.

they broke for air and teeth were grazing Matthews throat, he let out a whimper which only spurred Allen on. a knee was brought up between the blondes legs, pressing gently again the half hardness between his legs. “Let’s go to my room?” Allen purred against his ear. in Matthew’s current state he simply moved to kiss his boyfriend, nipping at the pierced lower lip before nodding. 

This had happened a handful of times, they had moved up to the shorter teens room. it was covered in posters and art work. messy in the way teen boys rooms are, with laundry everywhere, some chip bags here and there, the bed unmade. none of it bugged Matthew, he simply walked Allen backwards towards the bed, mouth reconnecting with Allen’s as they fell together, Matthew the top party this time. Shirts were shed quickly, Matthews mouth seeking out every scar on the other teens chest. Allen's breaths turned to quiet moans, fingers threaded through the golden locks as the blonde was kissing and nipping in his wake. eventually after enough torment Matthew would find himself flipped and pinned. Allen's mouth pressing aggressively to his and their tongues would swirl and dart, each searching for dominance. this was usually the point that Oliver would come home and they would rush to re-clothe themselves.

That wasn’t happening today, Matthew moaned embarrassingly loudly as he felt the other teens hardness press into his own. this caused Allen’s hips to grind closer. Matthew raised his hips seeking to push them closer, his mind clouded by arousal. Allen pulled back gasping, smirking as he took in the blushing blonde below him. Matthews hands wrapped around the back of Allen's neck and pulled him back down connecting their mouths. 

It wasn’t until Matthew felt cool fingers start to slip into the waistband of his jeans that his brain kicked in. a hand flashed out and grabbed Allens hand. at the same time his other hand gently pushed Allen up and out of the kiss. “no… I… “ Matthew turned bright red. 

The auburn teen froze, then pulled back more confused, but efficiently pulled out of the moment. “What’s the matter Mattie?” 

Matthew blushed deeper, violet eyes looked away unwilling to make eye contact. “I’m.. that is I’ve never..” he sighed unsure of how to word this. 

he risked a glance at Allen who looked to be putting the pieces of his sentence together. an oooooh face formed “you’re a virgin” 

Matthew looked away again, his jaw clenched, his eyes closed and he gave a single nod. they popped open a moment later when he felt lips pressed to his cheek before Allen’s weight shifted off of him and to the side. “Makes sense i guess.” Matthew looked on in confusion, rolling onto his side to face Allen who was smirking “ I mean, It’s been a couple months now, I was starting to wonder how you could resist all this” he swept a hand down his side and wiggled his eyebrows. Allens face was quickly met with a pillow. 

Matthew was laughing as he saw the fake pout. “you’re such a weirdo Allen” 

“ahhh but” Allen put his arms around Matthew, burying his face in soft curls “ I’m your weirdo” Allen wouldn’t have been able to see Matthew roll his eyes but he could feel the light chuckle. “oh you’re laughing at me now?” the face reappeared, a mischievous smirk lighting his features. 

Matthews eyes went wide “oh no… don’t you dar-AHHH!” Matt yelped as fingers dug themselves into his side. he tried to resist, he fought it. no.. no no no. Laughter fell from his lips as Allen tickled. the shorter teen moved to straddle his partners stomach, giving him easier access to the sensitive spots. Pale fingers grabbed and poked fruitlessly, the other teen wasn’t ticklish “no. fair” he huffed between laughter. Matthew was trying to Grab at dark wrists “please! I give! you win!” 

his torture stopped for a moment, letting Matthew catch Allen's wrists and his own breath. “oh? what do I win?” 

Matthew chuckled breathlessly. “what do you want? “ 

Allen looked thoughtful for a moment then dipped down, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “mmmm just you”

Matthew blushed deep red, eyes widening, no they just had this conversation. 

Allen chuckled “I don’t mean like that Mattie.” he shifted off him again, standing this time his eyes slid across the disheveled looking blonde on the bed, face and chest flushed form laughter “not that i’d object to that of course” he gave a smirk and pulled Matthew up wrapping arms around him and standing on his toes to kiss his forehead “Just as long as I can say you’re mine” 

The boys heard the front door open and they broke apart dashing to their shirts yanking them on over their heads. Matthew sat on the bed trying to look casual, as Allen sat on the floor leaned against his closet succeeding in looking casual. 

“oh boys~” Called Oliver down the hall, his smiling face came around the corner “ hello poppets! Matthew dear, will you be.. staying.. for…” his words fell off as he looked from each of the boys, more specifically their shirts. Matthew looked down. it had a large skull design… Allen's shirt but that meant. the blonde rested his mouth in his hand as he tried to block out the laughter. violet eyes took in the image of his super bad boy boyfriend wearing the black “bronies 4 lyf” shirt, Fluttershy and rainbow dash in shades giving attitude from Allen’s chest. Matthew caught the look of shock and confusion on his face and couldn’t hold back a snort. 

Allen spun a story about some teenage mushy crap, wearing each others clothing or something. Matthew was too busy trying not to burst into loud obnoxious laughter to pay attention. Oliver looked at Matthews bright red face, mistaking not being able to breath for blushing and bought it saying the pair were too cute then left to make dinner. Matthew fell to his side on the bed shaking in quiet laughter. eyes looking straight at Allen's pout and laughing harder 

“you’re an asshole” Allen stated as he tried to forced back a smile. 

Matthew wiped a tear from his cheek and smirked , his tone teasing “yes, but I’m your asshole”


	11. what happened!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I updated tags and rating for this chapter! look at them mmmkay? Triggery chapter. 
> 
> but this time it's not a filler one!!! go me?

They won! they won and the hockey team was heading to the finals! The boys ran out of the locker room hooting and hollering. even Berwald was smiling. everyone was riding the wave of excitement. 

“Party at my house!!” yelled Tino over the noise. cried of 'hell yeah' burst forth all around him. 

Matthew felt a hand grab his, he turned and smiled at Allen. he pulled back from the crowd and threw his arms around the shorter teen, lips locking together. they pulled apart Matthew out of breath with excitement 

“Congrats baby! I knew you’d kick ass! “ Allen yelled over the noise

“I most certainly fuckin did! did you see that last goal?! fuck yeah!” he turned to yell the last bit, getting answering 'fuck yeah's in return. 

“Matvey! you comin' to set up Tino's? half school’s going to be there!” yelled Ivan over the heads

“oh! yeah! one minute! I’ll be right there, don’t you assholes leave without me!” he turned back to Allen kissing him again “I’ll meet you there right?” 

Allen smirked apparently enjoying the extreme excitement of the bouncy blonde in his arms, “of course Williams, where else would I go?”

“okay! I’ll see you in an hour babe!” one last deep and dizzying kiss and he darted away dashing out the door after his team mates “wait for me Lukas! I’m riding with you!” 

_____

People started piling into the large house a half an hour later. most the school really didn’t give a shit about hockey... but any reason to party was a good one! 

Matthew was laughing and chatting with different people, the few that had watched the game congratulated him on it, though not many seemed to be able to figure out which player he was. all of the players were wearing t-shirts with their numbers and names on the back, really was it that hard?. it irritated him slightly, but not enough to not enjoy the party. 

he was making his way across the house towards the door to wait for Allen when nature called. Matthew headed upstairs and into the bathroom, which was, luckily, unoccupied. he finished relieving himself and was zipping up when he heard the knock “I’ll be out in a sec” he called washing his hands quickly. 

He opened the door “all yours-” he looked and straight into the blue eyes of Alfred the football jock. “sorry I’ll jus- oof!” he tried to walk past his tormentor but apparently Alfred had other ideas. a large body side stepping to block his path of escape.

Matthew stumbled back into the bathroom after he was given a rather rough shove. his hands gripped the sink behind him to steady. he heard the lock click. shit, this was bad… maybe he could grab his phone before Alfred noticed. but the taller blondes eyes had noticed his hand twitch towards his pocket. 

“I don’t think so.” Alfred said in a sing song voice before he reached around and grabbed the phone out of Matthews back pocket and tossed it in the toilet. 

Matthews eyes went wide no! his phone! “hey! what the fuck man!” he shouted before he could think about what a bad idea it could be. he bit his lip and stared, waiting for a fist to connect with his face. It didn’t. Alfred was… smiling? it was kinda creepy “hey..wha-” 

Matthew was cut off by a pair of lips smashing against his. violet eyes flew open and he struggled. no no no. not happening! Alfred pressed his Body against Matt's, handing painfully grabbing his wrists and holding them too tightly. 

tears sprung to his eyes as he felt something hard pushing against his thigh. he gathered all his hockey player strength and bit Alfred’s lip, using the resulting surprise to shove him away, he didn’t go far, dude was big and Matthew had no momentum like on the ice. he could taste blood, he spit it out on the floor “what the fuck man?!” 

Alfred growled and moved forward again pinning his wrists together with one hand this time, he yanked him away from the counter and pinned him to the wall instead, keeping his hands above his hands. “ just shut the fuck up” Alfred growled. “you know you want this Mattie” he purred in Matthews ear. The smaller blonde almost threw up at the term of endearment. he must have heard Allen using it. 

A mouth was cemented to his again before he could react. he tried to scream through it but that seemed to only excite the asshole further. he felt a hand slip under his shirt and Matthew struggled until his knee was free, he tried to bring it up in between the larger teens knees but Alfred was ready for it. 

the rudely exploring hand moved to his collar and Matthew heard a rip as Alfred had somehow managed to tear the seam of the shirt sleeve. it hung uselessly from one side, half his chest and side in full view, as the hand moved to his chest groping. 

Matthew was hyperventilating through his nose, he was getting dizzy. the mouth moved away from his just long enough for Matthew to take two deep breaths before it was replaced with a hand. he sobbed as the grip on his hands changed and they were brought down to be held in front of his chest. “if you scream… I’ll make you regret it, got it?” Matthew nodded and the hand was taken away. he was terrified, shaking and trying to remember how to breath as tears flowed freely. 

a hand slipped into his waistband “please.. please no….” 

a smile that looked much to cheerful for the situation grew on the football players face “don’t worry Mattie, I’ll make sure you enjoy it.” the hand pushed his pants down just enough to get access as the started laying kisses and too hard bites over his chest, he skipped past the bit of mangled fabric and he was kneeling now. 

Matthew freaked, panic shot through him and before he knew what he was doing his foot came up and connected with Alfred’s throat sending him onto his butt choking. 

Matthew didn’t wait, he yanked himself free and darted for the door, unlocking it with shaky fingers and ripping it open. he yanked up his pants as he ran from the house. shoving past a bunch of people, some called after him but he didn’t wait, he was on the sidewalk running away from the house and towards… he wasn’t sure what towards. he just had to get away, get out of there… he had to- smack

He fell back onto his butt, and once again looked up to see Allen F Jones standing over him, but this time he was the only person Matthew wanted to see. Matt didn’t waste anytime launching to his feet and attaching himself to the thoroughly confused Allen sobbing. he was hunched over just slightly so he could bury his face against Allen’s shoulder. 

“ Mattie? Mattie what’s wrong?” the name shook him, he clung closer sobbing harder. 

“his shirts ripped..” Mathias said touching the fabric and causing Matthew to flinch away. 

“fuck birdie, what’s going on?!” Gilbert, loud as ever, sounded alarmed. 

“Mattie, baby, talk to me” Allen ran a hand over the curls

“p-please d-don’t call me th-that!” he cried shaking violently. 

“okay what the fuck is going on Matthew!” Allen pulled him, gently but firmly away and looked over him “what happened to you?!”

Matthews lips were bruised and swollen, his hair was a mess from rubbing against the wall, shirt ripped and covered in welts and teeth marks. his wrists where bright red, blood starting to pool turning them purple. there was eve blood on his chin. he looked a complete mess. 

“who the hell did this?! was it that Russian fucker?! I didn’t like the way he’s been eyeing you, I’ll kick his ass!” Allen was getting angry, it didn’t help that at that moment the team came around the corner running to see what the hell happened. 

Matthew saw Allen’s eyes contort in rage and his head whipped around to see them coming. “no!” he put his hands on the angry teens chest “I wasn’t Ivan! It was Alfred.” 

The team caught up to them just in time for Allen to roughly hand Matthew over to a confused looking Lukas. he was about to stalk off before he turned and kissed Matthew’s forehead and looked in his eyes stating firmly but kindly, “I’ll be back okay? you stay here.”

He turned back and without a word Mathias and Gilbert followed. 

Matthew couldn’t even argue he just slid to his knees, his stomach suddenly in knots, a hand on the grounds bracing him while the other held his stomach. That nights hurried pre-party dinner met the pavement below him.

“Fuck! “ cried Lukas jumping back away from the splash zone. 

“Matvey! what in hell happened?!” Ivan was kneeling on the ground beside him holding hair out of his face

Matthew was tired.. he didn’t want to talk. everything spun and the last thing he felt was hands grab him, stopping him from falling in the puddle before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this happened...because at some point I went from "lets write a fluffy canadax2pamerica fic to, hey what if I add a wee bit of conflict... maybe a dash more. HEY! KNOW WHAT WOULD BE FUN! *dumps entire bucket of conflict in* 
> 
> but really guys.. could I have a 2P fic without violence? it wouldn't hold true! so yeah this. haha


	12. please be okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of Allen's POV at the start. 
> 
> the chapter titles up until now have been Allen's thoughts, this one is really from both of them.

Allen POV:

All he saw was red as he stormed up to that house, shoving whoever was in his way roughly. he moved from room to room with aggressive purpose as his blood boiled. the obvious bite marks, bruising, the look on Mattie’s face.. all of it flashing and fueling the anger.

he checked every single room. people were whispering, eyes following him, but he didn’t give a fuck. finally they hit the kitchen. his eyes landed on that damn football players head he had his back turned to the approaching Allen. 

he had wanted to do this for weeks. the Jackass would not leave Mattie alone. Allen had bared it for Matthews sake. His boyfriend didn’t like violence, so for him he backed off. he was already getting to his breaking point, seeing the bruises that were definitely not from hockey… but this? 

“hey fuck face!” he yelled, drawing all eyes, including the intended Alfred to him. he swung a fist and it connected with his damn pretty boy face. Alfred stumbled back into the counter, catching himself. "what you do to my boyfriend fucker?"

blood oozed from his nose. “what the fuck?!” Alfred didn’t take long to recover, both boys launched themselves at each other, limbs connecting to soft body parts leaving the promise of bruises in their wake, the occasional sickening crack from a nose or a rib.. 

Alfred may have been bigger, but Allen fought a hell of a lot more. it wasn't surprising that Allen found himself straddling Alfred’s stomach, fists flying to any place they could land. “don’t. you. ever. fucking. touch. my. Mattie. you useless piece of shit!” every hit felt better then the last

he didn’t even realize the prick was almost unconscious, honestly he didn't notice much of anything, until he felt arms yanking him off “fuck man! don’t kill him!” yelled Matthias. Allen struggled against their grip, Aiming another kick to the assholes ribs before he was literally lifted off his feet and carried off. still screaming 

“let me fucking go! I’m gonna kill him! how dare you fucking touch him!”

when he was clear, people flocked into inspect the football star. both boys hands and clothing were soaked in blood. along with the twined pair of bloody noses, Allen he could feel the stinging in his eyebrow, blood running down the side of his face. fucker had yanked out the piercing! but he has gotten his own right back. with the blood coming out of Alfreds mouth, he was willing to bet he knocked out a tooth. 

Gilbert and Matthias took Allen out of the room, they placed him on his feet but didn’t let go until the red left Allen’s eyes. his breathing steadied and his fists relaxed. the two teens released their hold, and that’s when they heard the sirens coming…. 

 

. ____

Matthew opened his eyes slowly, voices fuzzy around him, flashing lights everywhere. “A-Allen?” 

“he’s awake! it took us about 15 to get here… so out for 20 I’d say. it’s okay kid, we got ya. can you tell me your name?”

a light flashed in his eyes and he turned his head away. “M-matthew Willams” 

“okay Matthew, do you know what happened tonight?” 

he could feel himself being lifted… he was on a bed. his head was starting to clear a bit. ignoring the question he looked to the side and caught sight of Ivan. “Ivan… Ivan! where’s Allen?”

He felt the bed being jostled. he was being lifted into an ambulance. Ivan pointed across to the other side of the street, his face dark. Matt turned his head in time to see Allen being put into a cop car. he was covered in red. but his sight was quickly cut off by the inside of the vehicle. the lights in here were too bright, they were making his head pound.

“Matthew? can you tell me what happened tonight?” Repeated the EMT who was currently looking over his bare chest. his shirt must have been cut away. 

“I… Alfred “ tears formed in his eyes. he didn’t wanna talk about this. he wanted to go home. oh god! his fuzziness had almost completely cleared. “I don’t want to” he started getting agitated. “I want Allen!” he tried to sit up and that’s when he noticed he was strapped into the bed. he started to panic, hyperventilating. he was pinned! he was pinned again!. he started to twist and wiggle. oh god.. no no.. let me out where’s Allen.. he was silent though his mind was racing. 

“his heart rate is getting too fast, oxygen levels are low.” the EMT murmured a hand braced on his shoulder “Matthew, I need you to calm down for me okay?" and oxygen mask was quickly slipped over his face " you're safe. once we get you to the hospital they can answer any questions alright? you’re gonna pass out again if you don’t calm down.” 

the strong but reassuring words made sense. Matthew wound up sobbing, but he tried to stop his thrashing. panic still causing his heart to race the rest the way there.

___

The trip to the hospital was quick. he felt panic subside slightly once he wasn’t strapped to a bed anymore. His mother was already there when he arrived. she ran to his side, crying. Matthew instantly started asking about Allen, the image of him bloodied and being put in a cop car never leaving his mind. 

“I don’t know yet Mon Cheri. you can ask the officers when they come to talk to you. I'm so sorry baby... i can't believe-” 

Matthew closed his eyes, tuning her out. no… he didn’t want to think about it yet.

but turned out he had to soon enough.. he was checked over for more damage, questioned by doctors and police officers. in return for reliving the details of his sexual assault, they told him what happened with Allen. 

It turned out allen had gone into the house, and he had proceeded to beat Alfred almost unconscious. luckily Gil and Math had the sense to pull him off before he killed him. Alfred had been taken in handcuffs to a different hospital after the trio, Allen in cuffs of his own, explained what they knew of the situation. 

It wasn’t until a few hours later he heard anymore. his cell phone was gone, and his mom left to grab a coffee while they were looking for forensic evidence or some shit. hopefully Alfred’s dried blood they got off his chin was good enough. he was spinning himself into another panic from his own mind when Gilbert ran breathlessly into his room. red eyes filled with relief “gott… you’re alive birdie!” 

Matthews eyes opened wide. “where is Allen? what’s going on!?”

“they got him locked up until tomorrow he’s okay,had to get some stitches. Oliver will bail him out in the morning. hold on one second. I gotta text Math and let him know, Al is freaked the fuck out. we came out as the cops were pulling up and you were on the ground.” he finished the quick text quietly then continued “they needed a second cop to restrain him because he was trying to see if you were okay dude. It was so not awesome! what the fuck happened?!” 

Matthew looked down at his lap in silence. he didn’t want to repeat it again. he felt embarrassed and dirty… his hands twisted in the sheets and his jaw clenched. he wanted out of here. he wanted to go home and shower and scrub himself. he wanted real clothing and he wanted to see Allen. 

“do I have to go over it all again? or can I just say I wish i could take my hockey stick to Alfred and I wouldn’t let you stop me.” not even a tiny twitch of the lips accompanied it. 

____

Gilbert stayed with him a little while. letting him know when he got the text from Matthias saying the police had told Allen he was going to be okay. he left once Francine came back in. mother and son sat in silence for a while. Matthew was aloud to wash his face off, as he did he shook. 

finally, he looked towards his mother “Maman… I can’t let Allen go to jail for this… it’s my fault” 

she ran to him, eyes teary again wrapping her arms around him “nothing is your fault Matthieu… but we’re going to do everything we can to make sure he doesn’t okay?”

“we?” Matthew pulled back frowning and confused. 

his mother sighed. “I called your father”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know! I didn't let him have a baseball bat... I was going to but then I thought... assault with a deadly weapon would be a really really bad charge... a fist fight is slightly less damning in the laws eyes.


	13. let me out.

Matthew was released from the hospital at around one am. he had insisted he didn’t want to spend the night there. he wanted to go home, shower and sleep in his own bed. since he didn’t seem to have any serious injuries and the police had finished with their questioning and evidence gathering, he was released.

He spent the ride from the hospital in a fog. his mind trying not to relive what he had been forced to over and over in questioning. He knew he was going to have to once again for his father… Matthews eyebrows furrowed, he still couldn’t believe his Mother had actually called him. they hadn’t spoken since Arthur moved to New York when the Matthew and Amelia were just nine and ten. except for the breif discussions involving Amelia during her crisis, they Basically each liked to pretend the other didn’t exist. his parents only consistent interaction was the monthly payments that arrived for child support.

Matthews only communication with him over the past seven years was the Christmas and birthday cards that came twice a year for him. these were consistently stuffed with an obnoxious amount of money. his mother called it guilt money, he never argued that point really, but he felt it was probably more ‘obligation’ money then guilt. they never even had a message, simply ‘To Matthew’ then the cards usually corny message, and signed ‘your father, Arthur Williams’. in his flawless loopy writing.

all in all he was glad his mom had called. even if the guy was a total tool, He was one of the best lawyers around. he had plenty of friends and pull in all sorts of places. in reality it wouldn’t be very hard for Arthur Williams to get exactly what he wanted from this case. it would only be a case of convincing his father that they wanted to same thing for Allen. 

-

Matthew barely managed to keep his eyes open while he showered. He needed it though, he needed to scrub every inch of him to make sure any trace of Alfred was gone. between the near scalding heat he had set the shower on, and the vicious cleaning he was bright red by the end of it. 

 

he moved from the bathroom and yanked on sleep pants before he collapsed on his bed, not even getting under the covers before he was out. 

\-------

“I don’t care if he’s sleeping! My baby brother was attacked! I need to see him!”

“Amy, darling please!”

“don’t you dare darling me, I’m not here for you!”

“Amelia, you will watch your bloody manners! this is your mother’s house. you insisted on coming so you will respect her while we're here” 

Matthew groaned and only just managed to open his eyes and prop himself up on his elbows when his bedroom door swung open. he was quietly thankful he hadn’t been standing there. he rubbed his eyes “‘melia?” before he could blink she was on him, arms wrapped around his still half laying form. 

“Mattie! oh Mattie, I’m so sorry! i should have been here, I’m your big sister I should have been around to protect you! I promise Daddy is going to put that fuck head away okay?! “

“Amelia, you’re hurting me” was all he could squeak from her crushing arms. 

“oops!” she pulled back . he looked up at her, not fully believing she was there. her hair was shorter, cut close around her ears, clips keeping it from falling in her blue eyes. she looked healthier than the last time he saw her. strong, but with the softness a human should have. not the skeletal look she had all those years back. he was happy to see her, but in the same breath... 

“for goodness sake Amelia, let Matthew get dressed and come down before you throw yourself on him. he’s had enough traumatic experiences for one week.” in the door shooting his sister a look of disapproval was Arthur. his ashen blonde hair streaked with subtle grey, wrinkles just visible around his green eyes. Matthew was probably taller than him now… he had been too tired the night before to think too much about seeing his father for the first time in three years. he was at a loss for words. 

“good morning Matthew, we’ll be waiting downstairs” was the stiff greeting he received. 

Amelia frowned, but nodded. “alright alright... “ she turned back to Matt with sad eyes “I’ll see you downstairs okay?”

he simply nodded and everyone exited his room. he sat up and sighed, what time was it? a quick look at the clock told him it was 10:13 am. they must have gotten a pretty quick flight out… realization hit him. was Allen out?! he jumped out of bed and got dressed in record time. he tore from the room and ran past his family, not bothering to look at them, for the kitchen phone. he ripped it off the receiver and dialed the number from memory. It rung over and over, then the answering machine kicked in. he hung up and frowned. maybe he wasn’t out yet? 

he turned to find four pairs of eyes staring at him. apparently he would have saved himself some trouble if he had looked at his family before dashing like a mad man for the phone. in his dining room was his mother, father, Amelia and Mr. Jones. he locked eyes with the strawberry blonde frantically questioning.

Oliver offered a small smile, he looked exhausted, large dark circles under his eyes. his clothing was wrinkled like he had been wearing it all night. “he’ll be getting out at noon.” 

Matthew let out a sigh of relief, then blushed when he realized his actions. his grimaced “sorry..” then he tried to recover, “hey Amy, Dad… h-how was the flight?” 

Amelia's arms were around him again, this time he returned the hug shakily.

\--------

the three adults and two teenagers sat at the table. His father had all sorts of documents in front of him. glasses perched on his nose. luckily for Matt, Arthur had made quick work of getting the police reports, so Matthew didn’t have to go over too many details. it was an awkward meeting, he felt worst for Mr. Jones. a stranger to everyone but Matthew. But Arthur had said it was only appropriate to invite him to the meeting since it also involved his son. 

It was concluded that Arthur was going to talk to friends he still had here, put together a quick but strong case for Allen. he should only receive community service at worst. plenty of Teens got into fist fights. Matthew, Oliver, and strangely Amelia all let out sighs of relief. no juvy. Matthew looked to her with an eyebrow cocked in question. she smiled back and shrugged “don’t want my little brothers substitute hero behind bars! He did a good job in my absence.” Matthew rolled his eyes. 

next they moved onto Alfred F Kirkland. Amelia was tense the entire discussion. she interjected a lot, with words that made Mr. Jones cringe. Matthew tried to tune out the details and most of it was spent with his eyes in his lap, muttering answers when he was asked. he felt tears of embarrassment in his eyes about three quarters of the way through and Oliver’s pale hand rested on his shoulder. “you alright poppet?” he asked quietly as Matthew's mother and father calmly discussed certain points, Amelia fuming. 

Matthew looked up into the light blue eyes and nodded. “I just really wish Allen was here…” he muttered. apparently it was louder then he intended. or maybe everyone was just hyper aware of him. Either way, all eyes were suddenly on him. he stood up “excuse me, I just need to…” he trailed off and didn’t bother to finish the sentence. 

he walked into his mother’s office and sat in the comfy chair off to the side. he needed quiet. it was all too much.. too much going on. he heard the door open ten minutes later and was surprised when he looked up to see Arthur coming in and closing the door, he handed Matthew a cup of tea and sat in the stiff desk chair. 

“Matthew, lad… I’m sorry this happened to you.” Arthur started awkwardly, his hands rubbing together and eyes glued on the floor “And I’m sorry I haven’t been around for you. I know It doesn’t make up for it, but I want to help you with this alright? “ 

Matthew sipped the tea, quietly thinking over his fathers words, searching for an answer. he nodded “ thank you” 

“Matthew, this Allen boy…” 

Matthews head snapped up, his previously tired eyes now sharp and hard he was on his feet, tea sitting on the side table. “you had better not think you’re coming in here to try and tell me he’s not good enough, or a bad influence or any of that shit.” he was not going to stand for anyone saying anything bad about the auburn haired teen. especially not while he sat and waited in a cell to be released for finally giving that self hating asshole a beating he deserved. 

Arthur raised his hands up in defense “no Matthew, that’s not what I was getting at. “ he waited for Matthew to sit back down before continuing “even if I did disapprove, I doubt telling you as much would do anything. you and your sister are about the most stubborn things around. it’s a trait from me I’m afraid.” He offered a small smile. “I only wanted to know how serious you were...besides feeding a father's curiosity, it could help in the court case. “ 

Matthew frowned, how serious were they… Matthew wasn’t sure. they spent all their time together, they were always texting, he was the first person Matt looked for, and the last person he talked to before bed. a small smile hit his face. the rough teen was always making him smile and blush. there’s no one else he wanted to be around more. “I… I love him” he muttered, eyes not raising to look at him fathers, then his smile faded a bit “I’m not really sure how he feels yet though… “

Arthur nodded and there was a knock on the door. Matthews mom poked her head in. She looked like she had been crying. Matthew and Arthur gave comically identical grimaces when they realized they had left Amelia with Francine… “Mr. Jones is going to get Allen… he wanted to know if you’d like to come Matthew.”

As if that was even a question. Matthew nodded and stood, headed quickly for the door. pausing for a second and placing a kiss on his mother's cheek. “thanks maman, I’ll be back later okay?” he walked past her and grabbed a coat as he darted towards the shorter man waiting at the door. “I’ll see you in a bit dad, Amy!” the two left without a word to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I know I used Arthur Williams instead of Kirkland. sorry. It would have been an extra layer of complication in this already complicated story to explain why Matthew was Williams if his mother was a Bonnefoy and his father was a Kirkland. plus, then I'd need a whole different last name for Alfred. in reality it simply makes the story run smoother. 
> 
> on the bright side, next chapter you'll get organicmaple fluff! yaaaay!


	14. I'm not letting you out of my sight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! writers block is a jerk! this took me forever to write... and when did 90% of it hit me? when i was about to go to sleep... so I woke back up, wrote and here it is. next chapter. enjoy lovelies!

Matthew sat on a metal chair in the waiting room of the police station. he barely paid any attention to the other people in the place. he chewed his knuckles nervously, eyes glued on the door Allen would come out of. his feet tapped impatiently as he leaned back. they had been back there so long. what if they wouldn’t let him out? what if he was stuck in there until his hearing? what if- his thoughts were cut off by the jiggle of the door knob

the door swung open quickly and Matthew was on his feet, relief flooding his face. A giant smile spread across Allen’s face as their eyes met. it only took a couple of wide steps each before they were on each other. Matthews arms were around Allens shoulders, Allens snaking around Matthews waist. both held tightly, Matthews breathing hitching now and then as he fought to stay composed. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay” Allen muttered against his shoulder. 

Matthew pulled back a bit to study the shorter boys face, two black eyes, made more noticeable by the white strip over his nose. a line of stitches over his once pierced eyebrow. bruises coloured his face. Matthew frowned and bit his lip at the sight. he ghosted a hand over a bruise on Allens cheek, his sigh wavering. placing a soft kiss on the bruise he muttered “you big idiot” 

Allen gave a smirk, “your big idiot” 

Matthew laughed quietly “yes, my big idiot” 

“boys… i don’t mean to interrupt you reunion…” Matthew looked too Oliver who was standing awkwardly. “but perhaps we could continue this in the car?” 

a deep pink spread over Matthews cheeks as he pulled back and turned to follow Oliver to the door. Allens brow furrowed at the motion and he grabbed Matthew's hand, apparently unwilling to be without contact. Matthew was only too happy to walk as closely as comfortably possible.

there wasn’t a single word of objection when both boys entered the back seat. Matthew turned in his seat as much as he could and buried himself in Allens chest, the other boy wrapping his arms around Matthew and laying a kiss against blonde curls. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there earlier… I should have been…” 

Matthew shook his head, a sudden lump in his throat stopping him from speaking. tears stung the corner of his eyes and he shook. the buckles made it hard to get any closer, but he did his best, clinging for comfort and trying to stop the thoughts. Allen just held him tighter, letting him shake silently, not adding anymore. 

The boys stayed like that until they arrived at Matthew’s house. Matthew looked up at Allen who was currently shooting a desperate look at his father. Oliver looked between the boys and sighed. 

\----

It ended up being agreed between Francine and Oliver that Allen could spend the night. One night. They would be sleeping in the basement game room and Amelia was going to be joining them. Arthur had grumbled at the arrangement, but he had no pull over the matter.

Allen had reluctantly left briefly with his father to go and gather his things for the night. when he came back he was wearing a back pack. Matthew frowned thoughtfully. had Allen even worn one at school? not that he could remember.

Oliver had stayed at the house for the afternoon. sitting in the family room next to Allen while the two teenage boys were glued to one and other. Matthew rarely left his spot safely under Allen's arm the whole time, only relenting when there was a bathroom need. 

Amelia and Allen wound up doing a lot more talking then everyone else. they had a lot in common, from baseball, to horror movies and protecting Mattie of course. it wasn't until the issue of cheeseburgers came up that any controversy was sparked. Allen insisted 'but it's so good!' was not a good enough reason for murder, while Amelia protested that veggie burgers had no taste! Matthew didn't even wanna get involved in this one, until Allen used his fat line again, resulting in both siblings giving him the exact same look and 'a-hem' in unison. everyone laughed t that point.

Oliver ended up staying for dinner, they ordered in so that this time Allen wasn't just eating side dishes. It wasn’t exactly an ideal way for families to meet each other… one child black and blue fresh out of the cop shop, the other a nervous mess clinging to his boyfriend. But it was what it was. 

After dinner Oliver took Allen to the side for a private moment and Matthews mother did the same. thankfully Francine had the good sense to skip the ‘don’t have sex’ talk in light of the previous night's events. 

After being fussed and cooed over Matthew retreated upstairs to change. he grabbed a plain black t-shirt and a pair of red sleep pants covered in hockey sticks . he was coming out of his room when he came face to face with Allen

“hey” he said sheepishly. it was there first time alone since before the hockey game. Matthew wasn't exactly sure what to do or say... when there were other people around there wasn't any expectations, as long as he wasn't crying, they let him be quiet... but when he was alone? was he suppose to say anything about what happened? I'm sorry... thank you... I almost got raped, and i'm freaked out, but I think I'm okay when you touch me. not like the after school specials went over this much.

Luckily Allen wasn’t nearly as unsure as Matthew. His arms wrapped around the blonde tightly in a hug. Matthew relaxed into it, returning the embrace. Allen pulled back and stretched a bit to kiss him on the forehead “I’m gonna grab a shower and get dressed, I’ll be down there soon. your sister is waiting.” Matthew nodded cringing internally, he hadn’t thought of the fact that Allen had been stuck in the same clothing without a shower… he felt a bit guilty as they parted. Matthew was walking towards the stairs when he heard the short teen again “hey, feel free to think of me in here Williams” he added a cheesy wink and Matthew couldn’t help but chuckle. trust Allen to break the tension by being a smart ass. 

“ sure I will, the thought of you slipping and falling on your ass should cheer me right up Jones” Matthew stuck out his tongue cheekily and took off down the stairs, Allen’s laugh following him.

Matthew got down to the basement and walked into a wall of tension. Amelia was making the pull out couch bed, while Francis was tucking sheets around two foam mattresses. both looked up at the sound of the last step squeaking and smiled at him. “Hey Mattie!” Amelia announce cheerfully, Matthew winced but offered a small smile. he was going to change his name to Stephan just so he never had to hear that nickname again. 

“hey Amelia, Allen will be down soon.” he added as he moved towards the middle of the room all of the beds were set up near the TV, so they could watch movies, the tabled had been moved to the side of the room and was covered in junk food. Matthew raised an eyebrow. it had to of been a cold day in hell for his mother to buy any of that, he suspected his sister presence in the house had something to do with it. 

\----

When Allen came down the fun began. Movies it seemed were veto’d fairly quickly. Amelia and Allen had agreed horror.. but Matthew really didn’t need any more nightmare fuel. Allen couldn’t stand romance, Amelia didn’t want any dumb comedies… So Amelia settled on the couch bed, which she had claimed, and yanked out her phone, content to sit and fiddle with it. 

That left Allen and Matt to sit and try and come up with something to do. 

“oh yeah! almost forgot!” Allen got up and grabbed the backpack he had placed by the stairs, walking back over he sat again. “I uhmm.... well I made something for you. I mean, It’s not like you could take the wall home, so…” Allen fished in his bag and pulled out a plastic slip covered picture. Matthew’s blushed, mirroring the one Allen wore, and took it looking on in awe

it was in the same style as the first had been, all swirling colours in amongst the more dominant ones. Matthew was smiling in this one, but just barely. his face played host to more pink than average, showing a bush. glasses were behind him, placed on a locker shelf in the back ground. his eyes were wide, holding a shy affection. how did he even do this? 

“it’s amazing Allen… I could never do anything like this…”

Matthews eyes went up to Meet the red-brown ones. Matthew wasn’t sure what the smirk was for, but he had a feeling he wasn’t going to like it much. 

Allen took the picture placing it to the side and reached back into his bag. he pulled out two pencil cases, and two notebook sized drawing pads. he placed the boxes between them, flipping the lids open, pastels, charcoal, erasers of every kid, pencils, pens, markers… wow… he handed one of the pads to Matthew “you said you liked art, I don’t have paints here, but lets see what you can draw.”


	15. Let me see!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff. next chapter I'll get to legal crap. (yay studying -.-' )

“just show us”

“no”

“come on baby bro!”

“yeah Matt, show us!”

“no!” Matthew blushed and held the notepad closer. both Allen and Amelia were in front of him bugging to see what he had just drawn. it was awful, embarrassing and nerdy and he sure as hell was not subjecting himself to his sister's reaction!

Allen stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. 

“as if that’s gonna fuckin work Jones!” he snarked. 

“pffft! it was worth a try Williams!” he crossed his arms moodily

“okay! that’s it!” Amelia stated standing and walking over, she reached down and simply grabbed the notebook, with a small struggle he lost and she looked over the picture before she let out a long drawn out “awwwwwww.”

Matthew hid his face in his hands. “aren’t you both suppose to be being nice to me?!”

Amelia put her hand on his hair and ruffles it. “awe, sorry baby bro. but it’s cute!”

Allen glared “well are you gonna hand it over or what?!” he put his hand out for the notebook. 

“that depends..” A smirk set on her lips as she settled next to Matthew “what’s it worth to ya?” 

“whatever he offers I will double it for you to not show him that!” Matthew blurted. which only caused Allen to raise his eyebrow and smirk

“what do you want?”

“I want you to draw me and my adorable little brother!” she put an arm around him and ruffled his hair again for effect “something I can put up on my wall.” 

Matthew groaned. he couldn’t top that. Allen shrugged and flipped to an empty page, “strike a pose! don’t worry about Mattie's face, and the whole, not smiling thing, i have it memorized!” he cringed as soon as realized he said the pet name, waiting for a bad reaction. but it didn’t come. 

Matthew furrowed his eyebrows. hearing it from Allen was different. Matthew offered a small smile and a shrug. Allen hesitated for a moment longer, but then set to work. Amelia sat beside him, arm around his shoulder as she flashed a peace sign with a giant grin. all together it took a half and hour for him to get the basic sketch so they could separate. 

Amelia, with drawing pad in hand, retreated to the couch. Matthew on the other hand laid down and watched Allen’s face as he worked. a yawn escaped him after a few minutes and he closed his eyes. It must have been an hour later when he was woken by a squeal. he sat bolt upright, but relaxed when he realized it was his sister.

she was holding Allen's picture. “oh! we look so cute!” she turned it to face Matthew, he smiled and nodded sleepily. forgetting for a second her end of the bargain. it didn’t hit him until she was handing over the note pad. he quickly grabbed the pillow and hid his face. 

when working with real paints and canvas, Matthew mostly painted space scenes, or landscapes. but when he doodled on paper… it always came out anime. he had gotten good at his own caricature, though it tended to look a little feminine, but it was embarrassing to show other people thiers. 

in this particular picture Matthew had drawn himself and Allen. the two were standing back to back. in Matthew's hands, a hockey stick, in Allen's, a baseball bat. they were surrounded by daleks, and looked rough from battle. Allen was wearing his bomber jack with his aviators on his head, Large smirk covering his face. Matthew had on the usual baggy hoody his glasses sliding down his nose, a look of determination. 

“I love this!” Allen exclaimed. Matthew mumbled into the pillow so no one could understand him. he felt the bed shift and Allen slid an arm around him. Matthew looked up from his pillow cautiously and received a kiss on the cheek. 

Amelia snickered from behind her phone. seconds later Allen's phone buzzed. he reached onto the table and picked it up, a picture message from Amelia. Matthew rolled his eyes and Allen blushed. she had caught the kiss. 

“well.. now that we’ve all contributed to picture tonight! I’m going to sleep!” she announced crawling under the blankets “I don’t really care what you do… but be quiet okay? I need my beauty sleep, this magic doesn’t just happen you know!” she reached over and clicked off the lamp, putting them in darkness.

Matthew rubbed his eyes in embarrassment over the relation and exhaustion. “do you wanna go to sleep Mattie?” Allen whispered softly. 

Matthew bit his lip nervously, unsure of if he wanted to or not. but exhaustion won out. “yeah… I don’t think I have much of a choice.” 

Allen leaned over to him, placing a careful kiss on his lips “good night Mattie” 

“good night Allen” Matthew saw the outline of Allen shift down in his respective bed and followed suit, quickly drifting off.  
\----

He wasn’t sure how much later it was but Matthew woke and sat bolt up. his chest was rising and falling at an alarming rate and there were tears on his face, the dream came to him. he was in the bathroom, blue eyes hovered in front of him, fingers on his skin were sharp like knives… so much blood. he curled into a ball whimpering. He had no clue what had woken him until he felt a hand on his arm. he jumped so bad Allen pulled right back. “Matt? are you okay? you were crying… I wasn’t sure..”

Matthew threw back his blankets and crawled over to Allen where he was welcomed in open arms. He leaned against the shorter teens chest and tried to stifle sobs. it was just a dream… just a dream… Allen adjusted them and laid down, Matthew still held tight against his chest. 

“I f-feel like a b-baby… It was j-just a dr-dream” his voice kept catching causing him to stutter. he buried his face in Allen’s shirt embarrassed. 

“hey, It’s okay. you’re not a baby, and I’ll punch anyone who call ya one okay?” He gave a tighter squeeze and Matthew nodded pathetically. “do you wanna tell me about what happened yet?” 

Matthew hesitated. “are you sure you wanna know?”

there was silence “I don’t know. but I want you to tell me.”

Matthew took a deep breath, Allen had gotten himself in serious trouble over it… Matthew really couldn’t say no. so he sighed and started the whispered account. 

through the story the shorter boy was silent. he would feel the arms close tighter, or a hand rub his arms as certain places. 

Matthew felt admitted in the end he felt silly for being upset… it could have been a lot worse, but that drew a hiss from the other boy “I don’t care if he had just forced a kiss on you Matthew. the point is you were forced. he left bruises all over you for god's sake.. I’d beat him again if I could”

Matthew felt both better and worse at this. better because he felt like less of a baby, but worse because it was harder to play off in his mind as not a big deal. 

they laid together for a while, Matthew listening to Allen’s heart beat. then suddenly, he snuggled closer “Allen? can I sleep like this?” came a teeny tiny shy voice from Matthew as he turned red in the darkness. 

Allen sighed and nuzzled against the top of his head “of course” 

“thanks”

“anytime”

they fell asleep curled up together on Allen's mattress, the other left empty. Matthew didn’t have a single nightmare while he was snuggled safely in Allen’s arms.


	16. Chapter 16

the next few weeks was a flurry of activity in the house. Arthur was always on the phone yelling at or sweet talking someone. He was trying to get court dates pushed forward, figure out plea bargains for Allen, pull strings for the right judges. Francine and Amelia mostly avoided each other, but the tension when there were together was so thick you could almost see it. a few screaming matches rang through the house.

both Allen and Alfred had been suspended due to their current legal issues. Matthew simply refused to go back to school. Even if Alfred wasn’t allowed in the school, his friends sure as hell were. 

sadly for Matt, his refusal only lasted until the following Monday. he was a wreck knowing Allen wouldn’t be there, Luckily for him, Gilbert and Matthias were still there… along with the hockey team. there wasn’t a moment during his day that he didn’t have someone with him keeping an eye out. 

Arthur was impressive when he was dedicated. Allen's case was set for only a month after it’s occurrence, he had managed a good lawyer and a lenient judge. now, it was just a case of waiting. 

\-----

Even though he could not be on school grounds, Allen still insisted on walking Matthew home everyday. Today was like any other day, Matthew came out of the school with Matthias and Gilbert beside him. his eyes instantly fell to the tree that Allen leaned against every afternoon for the past two and a half weeks. 

“aww, look at how his little face lights up Gil!” Matthias teased pinching Matthews cheek. 

Gilbert's hand fell to his head “ such a sweet little thing! how did you ever end up with us”

Matthew shoved there hands away and glared “bet you wouldn’t be so damn brave if you were on the wrong end of my hockey stick” he grumbled as they walked towards the road. 

“geez! threatening violence! we really are a bad influence Math!” cried Gilbert in faux distress. 

Matthias sighed and put an arm around Matthew as they walked “I wonder where we went wrong! “ 

Matthew rolled his eyes and shrugged the arm off, and crossed the road in wide steps, not slowing until he was right against Allen, Mouths meeting. The darker Teens hands went into his hair and Matthew melted. 

It had taken Matthew less than a week to figure out Allen didn’t bring up anything bad. The shorter teens touches and kisses were so different from the ones in the bathroom that night. the smell of cigarettes and leather were comforting, familiar. the obnoxious wolf whistle brought him out of it. he pulled back rolling his eyes, Allen smirked 

 

The two said goodbye to Gil and Math, they were headed over to Matthews, it was crowded enough there. not to mention Amelia kept hitting on Matthias and it was kinda irritating.

the pair walked in a comfortable quiet, Allen’s arm wound around Matthew's waist, while the taller teen had his arm over the others shoulders. they didn’t separate until the door made it necessary

they got in and found the house almost completely silent. Matthew went towards the only sound and opened the office door, Arthur was sitting in the chair on the phone arguing. Matthew waved to catch his eye and arthur nodded

“one second mark, “ he covered the receiver “Matthew, Allen here?” 

“yup”

“door to your room open right? your mother and Amelia are out for the evening. Amelias out to a movie, and your mom is at your uncles visiting” he paused thinking “whatever the kids name is! anyway, I’m working, so behave, order pizza or something.” he uncovered the phone “okay mark now about mr. vargas..” 

Matthew closed the door and turned to Allen shrugging with a smile “guess we get some quiet.” the pair exchanged a look that made Matthew blush. 

 

They were in his room laid on his bed, Allen was using Matthew’s stomach for a pillow. the silence had been hanging in the air, a slight awkwardness at the freedom from the constant female presence that they usually had in this house… 

“so, how was school ?” Allen broke it, going the small talk route. smooth.

“meh, It was okay… kinda boring without you whining through gym class though…” Matthew smirked down at the auburn head as it turned to look up at him

“I don’t whine” the red-brown eyes narrowed

Matthew smirked wider and put a hand on his forehead in a dramatic fashion “we have to run~! why?! didn’t we just run yesterday?! can I walk? I’m gonna walk. what do you mean i can’t walk!!!” 

Allen raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips, causing Matt to snicker. Allen sat up and turned to face him, a glint in his eyes that wasn’t there before. “call me a whiner again, I dare you”  
Matthew locked eyes with him “whiner!” then he was squeaking and squirming in defense. Allen's hands at his sides poking and raking over the sensitive spots as the tickle torture commenced. 

“nooooo! Allen please~!” he begged, trying to roll away while he laughed so hard tears started to leak out of his eyes. 

“what was that?! did I hear.. whining!” one of Allen’s knees shifted so he had one of Matthew’s legs pinned. 

the tickling continued, and Matthew was getting desperate for en escape, rolling out, squirming wasn’t helping much either, Allen was use to slipping out of his grip and he wasn’t ticklish. well… 

Matthew reached up and wrapped a hand around to cup the back of Allen's neck, the other grabbing a wrist, he pulled the shorter teen over and down, smashing their mouths together. The sudden movement caused Allen to lose his balance, Falling against Matthew. 

the unintentional contact taking both boys by surprise. Matthews hips seemed to respond before he did, bucking up against Allen’s thigh, a small gasp breaking the kiss. Allen’s hands had stopped trying to find sensitive spots, he pulled back enough for them to see each others blush. Matthews fingers still tangled in the wavy auburn locks. 

they sat in silence for a second, Allen was about to open his mouth the say something when Matthew pulled him back down into the kiss. a sound of surprise was followed by a groan as the taller teens tongue was pushing into Allen's mouth. 

Matthew let go of Allen’s wrist moving the hand to creep under his shirt instead. trailing across his lower back. in turn one of Allen's hands moved up Matthews shirt to his chest, fingers brushing through a soft down of blonde hair. Matthew whimpered at the touch, his hips moving up again to meet the thigh pressed so conveniently in the right spot. 

Allen pulled back again. “Matthew… do you want to…” his skin flared red. Matthews mirrored it and he bit his lip. he took a minute to think about it. was he ready for that? could he handle it? He nodded. lips returned to his, kisses gentler this time. 

Allens body shifted so he was off of Matthew for a moment he pulled away and yanked the shirt over his head. Matthew sat up and followed suit. both tossed to the side, lips rejoined and Matthew brought his shaking finger to his pants, undoing the button and zipper. Allen pulled back and looked down at the sight, biting his lip and smirking in a way that made Matthew whole body burn. 

soon both boys were down to boxers, Allen positioned over him, their bodies pressed together and moving, both nervous about the next step of things. Matthew’s hand was just trailing down the smooth dark chest above him, slipping under boxers causing Allen to whimper….

“Boys, I have some good- what the bloody fuck are you doing?”

The boys froze, then sprang apart, Matthew yanked a pillow down to cover his very obvious state, Allen fell right off the bed, effectively hiding it behind the other side of the bed. 

Arthur stood in the doors, ears bright red and face twisted in embarrassment and anger “get dressed! both of you. for gods sake… come downstairs!” he turned to walk away muttering about teenage boys as he went. 

Matthew doubled over, burying his face in his pillow and groaning “please shoot me!” he turned his face slightly to Allen who was looking awkwardly at him. “I’m sorry” 

\-------

The pair walked down the stairs, both bright red. Matthew was grumbling in his head, why did he have to walk in? why couldn’t he had like, I dunno called from down stairs.. interrupted without the humiliation. 

they got to the kitchen and it was worse… Arthur wasn’t alone. Already sitting at the table was Oliver. both men had pink ears, though Arthur was the only grumpy looking one. Oliver merely looked tired. 

Arthur’s hand went to his eyes, rubbing them and looking pained “sit boys” 

Neither argued, sitting quickly on opposite sides of the table. 

“alright… we are going to get to.. proper behaviour in a moment… but first.” his hand fell too his side and he had a small smile “you’re off the hook Allen. Charges have been dropped.” smiles spread across both boys faces, Matthew had the urge to reach across the table and kiss his boyfriend… but he felt it wouldn’t be well received currently… 

Oliver was hugging him currently anyway, Allen looking on with a tolerant half smile, patting his father's arm. “this is wonderful news poppet! but…” he turned to Arthur “why?” his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Arthur shrugged “It seems the Kirkland family didn’t want any more legal troubles. really, looking at things, a fist fight was the least of their problems.” he turned and poured two cups of tea, handing one to the other father and sitting “ Alfred has taken a plea bargain. he’ll spend eight months in juvenile hall plus eighteen months of probation. when he gets out, he’ll be sent to a school in a different district.”

Matthew bit his lip. should he be happy? relieved? mad? he didn’t even know. he felt a hand on his and looked up to see Allen smiling. Matthew smiled back. yeah, he was going to be happy.

“now boys… about what I walked in on upstairs…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're nearing the close on this!!!
> 
> I suck at writing legal shit... but I did a lot of looking... If we went the none easy way, It can take like a year+ to get a case looked at. would been waaaaay too much drag!!!


	17. please stop! please?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second hand embarrassment anyone?! ^o^

The talk was beyond awkward. both fathers, though calling arthur one was a stretch in Matthews opinion, sporting red ears as they proceeded. Arthur kept stumbling over words and cursing when he got stuck. Oliver cringed each time and tried to cut in with the word he was looking for. at one point they had started debating the use of condoms for oral sex. 

Allen spent the whole time with his arms crossed, face red, glaring at the table. he never moved, at least not that Matthew saw. though, he was probably not the best informed on that since he spent it with his feet up on the kitchen chair and his hands covering his burning face. Matthew so did not need the sex talk from these men… especially not the gay sex talk from his painfully straight father! 

finally in the middle going over why lubrication was important Matthew blurted out “Oh god please stop! I swear I will go to the clinic and read every pamphlet they have twice and fill my pockets with free condoms if you’ll just stop talking now!” he took the moment of shock and quiet to run from the table and up to his room. 

Matthew was sitting on his floor, back pressed firmly against the door wishing the ground would open up and swallow him. there was a light knock at the door 

“Matthew,” it was Arthur 

Matthew buried his face in his hands again “what?” he groaned

“Allen and Oliver are going home, did you want to say goodbye?” his voice sounded uncharacteristically gentle.

“I can’t!! I’m never coming out of here again! “ yes, it was over dramatic. no he didn’t care, he was humiliated! he heard a sigh and footsteps headed back towards the stairs.

He spent the rest of the evening hiding, quite content to be in solitude. until his sister got home and started pounding on his door. 

“go away!” he shouted 

“Open the god damned door Matthew! I swear I’ll break it down!”

in the distance he heard “don’t break your mother's bloody house!”

“I don’t care! I’m not coming out!”

“Then I’m coming in!” the door knob turned and in a display of freakish strength Amelia pushed the door open and slid him along the carpet with it. she stepped in the room, crossed her arms and glared at him “You can’t just hide up here because dad made you a little embarrassed Mattie! I mean really, don’t be such a baby!” 

right there, that moment, that’s when he snapped. Matthew got to his feet slowly, eyes cold, so past fed up. “you know what Amelia? You don’t get to say shit about how I deal with anything! you took off and left me here, did whatever the fuck you wanted without thinking of me or Mom! I got to deal with her breaking down, I got to go through therapy because you were a selfish little brat! “ his sister jaw hung open, eyes wide with shock at the usually quiet boys outburst. “and Arthur? he doesn’t talk to me in forever and he fucking thinks he can just waltz in here and try and act like a proper father?! I don’t fucking think so!” 

Matthew caught the flash of movement at the door, Arthur had come up to investigate the screaming, it was amazing how much he and amelia looked alike when stunned… “ yeah! you heard me! I’m so done with the pair of you!” He pushed past them and ran down the stairs ignoring as they both caught themselves and started yelling angrily at him. 

He was out the door and two blocks away when the anger ebbed a bit and he started to feel guilt bubble up in its place. they had just spent a good month up here for him, they were trying at least, and he’d just screamed at them. Matthew groaned and looked up. he really didn’t want to apologize. he was still pissed at the way they were acting. but, if he was being honest, he was mostly just embarrassed… 

he sighed and turned back around walking towards the house. he cringed as it hit him, his father had done all that work, pulled all those strings, and even if it didn’t end up being necessary, who knows what would have happened without him there… rather than thank him he screamed. he reentered the house sheepishly. it was silent except for the clink of the tea pot in the kitchen. Arthur first then… 

He stepped into the kitchen and looked up at the man in front of him. Arthurs back was to the door as he poured a cup of tea. Matthew took a deep breath “dad?” Arthur looked over his shoulder briefly 

“oh, Matthew, good your back. cup of tea?” he asked calmly 

“uhm… sure.” Matthew answered, moving to the table to sit. some more clinks and a few seconds Later Arthur joined him, sitting directly across the table and sliding one of the tea cups towards Matthew. they sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, sipping at their tea, a plate of digestive cookies between them. Finally Matthew looked up “Dad I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled. I’ve just… It’s been a hard month” he dropped his head to his hands 

“It’s alright lad. not the first time I’ve been screamed at.” he lifted his eyes up to look at his father. Arthur offered him a tired half smile “you had a fair point too I suppose. I probably should have left that particular talk to your mother... “ his ears were pink again. 

Matthews face answered the redness and he dropped his head to the table “I had the talk before… “ 

“What?! why the hell didn’t you just stop me from making an twit out of myself then!” Arthur demanded

“I didn’t want to be rude? plus I didn’t think that moment was the best to bring up uncle Francis” he grumbled. 

“oh lord… It was that bloody wine guzzling frog of course!” The irritation in Arthur’s voice made Matt chuckle. “well, either way, I just want to apologize again lad…” Matthew looked up meeting his father's nervous glance “I haven’t really been here. but, I’d like to try to, If you're okay with that? you could come down and visit, bring Allen if you want?” 

Matthew nodded. “That sounds nice Dad…” 

\-----

He had finished his tea, and now it was round two… “ding ding ding” he muttered as he knocked on Amelia’s door. he had barely knocked at all when it flung open and he was met with Angry blue eyes. well, I guess she took after their mother for the calm down… “Amelia, can we talk?”

she crossed her arms and pursed her lips “I don’t know, why would you want to talk to a selfish brat who ruined your life?” 

“awe come on Amy, that’s not fair… I was mad!” he stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and waited. he hoped this still worked. 

“Fine!” she moved from the door, letting him in. she sat on the bed, so he took the floor leaning against the wall. “well!?”

Matthew took a deep breath. he had to do this one just right. “I meant what I said Amelia, but I’m sorry for the way I said it.” she bristled angrily and was about to open her mouth then he held up a hand “ please, just let me say this okay? I don’t want to hurt you, and I know you had your reasons for everything… but, that’s how I’ve felt. I still love you, you’re my big sister, that’ll never change, but I really can’t handle you barging into my life like that. I’m not use to it and it makes me uncomfortable” wow… Dr. Héderváry would be proud of his therapy speak. after having it pounded into your head for a couple years, it sticks. 

Matthew looked up at his sister cautiously. her eyebrows were drawn together, a pout on her lips. “so you gonna kick me out now, or...?” he dared.

“no.” she sighed “I’m still pissed! but yeah, I see what your saying… You’re my little brother no matter what though too, and sometimes I just want to do what I can to protect you, even if it’s from your stupid self!” 

Matthew rolled his eyes. you win some, you lose some. He had a feeling Amelia wasn’t just going to back off anytime soon, but at least the argument was over. 

______

Matthew crawled into bed way before he usually did. he was fucking exhausted. between school, the unnecessary talk, losing his shit and then having to make up with everyone… he was burnt out. 

he was just closing his eyes when a thought hit him that made his eyes pop back open. Allen was off the hook, He’d be at school tomorrow! Part of Matthew wanted to cheer, the other, bigger more pressing, part never wanted to go back again. would Allen be mad that they got caught? that he had to sit through that?! was all this crap lately been too much?! what would Matt even say to him? Matthew groaned and pulled the covers over his head. why did life have to suck this much?


	18. tell me!

Matthew had a completely restless night, tossing, turning, his brain refusing to shut off. when he finally did get to sleep, it was three in the morning. lucky for him, he overslept, unlucky for him, he was woken up by his equally exhausted mother, who had spent far too late out. 

Matthew desperately tried to fake sick, coughing, and complaining his stomach hurt, though the nerves made that one less of a lie. he really wasn’t ready to face Allen. Unfortunately, after being filled in on the previous night's happenings, his Mother wasn’t having any of that.

“Up Matthew”

“but maman, I don’t feel good” he whined pulled the blankets up higher, hiding his head

“And I adore eating your father’s cooking. now if we’re done telling obvious lies, get up, you’re going to be late as it is!” With that she yanked the quilt away, bundled it up and left the room with it. 

Matthew groaned in defeat. he got up and got dressed as slowly as physically possible then , with the same speed, he moved to the bathroom making sure his teeth would blind people with how clean they were. Finally he dragged his butt downstairs pouting. a begel was shoved roughly into his hands and he was gilded out the door with little care.

“I don’t even get a real breakfast?!” he objected.

“real breakfast was an hour and a half ago Matthew, you missed it” she said simply. he grumbled and nibbled on the begel, not really knowing what he would have done with a real breakfast anyway.

 

\-----

Luckily for Matthew he almost completely missed morning gym. by the time he showed up the teacher was putting them through cool down stretches. He lingered outside the door, unwilling to open it. Gym meant Allen and change rooms… what if he was seriously pissed? what if he yelled? what if Allen broke up with him! oh god what if he did it in front of everyone. No, he wasn’t ready to deal with any of this yet…

instead Matthew spent the rest of that period in hiding out in the bathroom next to his next class, then when the bell rang he darted into the room without hesitating. He was a total coward, ducking and hiding, taking odd routes to classes, he spent his lunch period in his uncle’s office claiming he hadn’t seen him in a month and wanted to catch up. That was almost horrible enough to make him face the embarrassment of seeing Allen… Almost. 

By last bell, he had managed to dodge Allen and their friends all day. He heaved a sigh of relief as he headed towards the bathrooms after last class. He would just wait in here until his mother came to get him. He wouldn’t have to face a damn thing today! 

Five minutes later he was sitting on the bathroom counter, reading his text book, when the door opened and his heart stopped. Red-brown eyes locked on him. uh-oh, well at least it would be a private humiliation... Matthews face drained of colour as he looked at the other teen. Allen’s eyes were wide in surprise, but then shifted to nervous “uh, hey…”

Matthews mouth was suddenly dry, could he remember how to form words? come on! say something! anything! you can’t just sit here silently like a moron, speak! “h-hi” he squeaked out awkwardly.

“I uh…”

“I’m-”

they both spoke at once, then proceeded to snap their mouths shut, twinning blushes spreading across their faces. silence. 

finally Allen broke through it, blurting out “are you mad at me? for yesterday I mean, I didn’t mean to… and then my dad… and you ran off… I just-” he cut off when he looked up at Matthew’s face. 

Matthew was looking at him in utter bewilderment. like Allen had just started spewing a different language at him “what the hell? what do you mean am I mad? why would I be mad, I’m the one who started it, it’s my fault we got caught.” 

Now was Allen’s turn to look confused “well, then why have you been avoiding me?!”

A blush crossed Matthews face again and he looked down sheepishly “I thought you’d be mad at me…” 

“oh” came the weak response

Matthew kicked his feet as the awkward silence grew. he was about to speak when Allen appears between his legs, reaching up on his toes to pulled Matthews head down for a kiss. Matthew smiled into it and carefully hopped down, putting his arms around Allens neck. they parted and smiled at one and other. 

a blush suddenly spread across matthews face as something bubbled up in his chest “Hey, Allen… can we get out of the bathroom now?” 

Allen nuzzled against his neck making Matthew giggle then muttered“but why? its nice and quiet in here. can’t we just wait until the halls are less crowded?” 

“come on, please?”

“why?” 

“just.. come on”

“not until you tell me why.”

“you're so stubborn.”

“come on tell me” he pulled away and looked matthew in the eyes, his own big and pleading

“no”

“please?”

“no!”

“why not!?” he pouted. 

Matthew sighed irritated then half shouted, “Because I don’t wanna tell you I love you in a bathroom!” his hands flew to his mouth a second after the words hit. they both flushed pink and stood in silence. Matthew buried his face in his hands. 

what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a minute later, Allens voice came softly “Hey Mattie?” 

The word muffled from behind Matthews hands “yeah?” 

Matthew felt Allen’s hands leave his sides and then moments later rough fingers guided his hands away from his face. Allen smiled that boyish smile and kissed him sweetly before pulling back enough to look into his eyes.

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahoo! fluffy ya'll. thank you for anyone who had enjoyed the story, anyone who hasn't, well... why are you even reading this? shouldn't you have stopped like chapters ago?! o.o
> 
> anyway! I hope you enjoyed my attempt at organic maple <3 (and yeah, I suck at endings) 
> 
> now with epilogue! apparently i lied about it being the end >.>''


	19. epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was requested that I write a quick epilogue to tie things up so here!
> 
> extra fluff! yaaaay! 
> 
> completely written on the fly guys. like.. read the question maybe 45 minuets ago? and just sat and wrote. enjoy!
> 
> ahh! also. this ones from Allens POV because, why not!?

Matthew ran up the last few stairs and dashed towards the rectangles in excitement. his chest moving up and and down heavily at the excretion. the view was amazing! he turned back towards the stair case "Allen! hurry up!" he cried before turning his face back to the Ocean and city laid before him. 

Allens voice came breathless with some wheezing "why-did-you-haveta-run!" he dragged himself to the platform and collapsed catching his breath 

"oh it wasn't that bad! only ..." he took out his pamphlet and looked up the numbers "354 stairs!" he flashed a huge smile

"oh, only 354. right. silly me." he pulled himself up off the floor and trudged on wobbly legs over towards Matthew, wrapping his arms around the boy. They had been together for two years now, in that time Allen had hit a growth spurt and had over taken Matt for height. a fact he loved to show off often. 

Allen's chin rested against the back of Matthew's head. eyes peering over his head wearily out the windows. he shuddered, way too high. why did he agree to this? Matthew turned in his arms, violet eyes wide with excitement. oh yeah... that's why. Allen smiled down at him and leaned in for a kiss. losing himself for a moment in the taste of coffee and maple syrup from his breakfast. 

The pair of now eighteen year old were on their second trip out to visit Matthews father and sister. After the Alfred incident was wrapped up Arthur and Amelia had stayed for another week, making sure everything was really settled, then flew back. Matthew had promised his father they would come out in the summer, and they had. 

The trip had lined up with Alfreds release from Juvy, meaning Mattie was safely out of town while the family packed up and moved. through the grape vine they heard he'd been put into a military school for his last year. his parents determined to keep him out of trouble. Allen had also heard he got a boyfriend, but that wasn't something anyone felt Mattie would benefit from knowing. 

all and all it was a good first visit, the family members had some how managed to remember to call one and other more often, (excluding Francine and Arthur who still maintained their basic fall back of ignoring each other.). Even Amelia had managed to have a few pleasant conversations with Francine.

most of last years trip had been spent at the house though, and when they left Matthew had been disappointed about not seeing the sights of New York. That's when Allen had stupidly promised they would see a bunch of stuff the next year. 

"Even the statue of liberty?!" 

"yup! even that!" 

"I want to go all the way up to the crown!" 

"the.. crown?"

"yeah! we can can't we?" big violet eyes... adorable pout. 

Allen had caved despite the fear of heights and his basic dislike of physical activity. 

Matthew spun back around and looked out the window more, a loud 'wahoo!' admitting from him. Allen chuckled and took a careful step back as he avoided looking out the windows while still staring at the man in front of him. he bit his lip, god he hoped this went well, if not that walk back down is going to be even more embarrassing. "hey Mattie?"

Matthew spun about smiling "yeah Al?" he leaned against the steel supports and tilted his head in confusion at the nervous blush Allen could feel over his face

"I was thinkin'..." he looked at his shoes "Maybe when we get back, do you... did ya wanna maybe... move in?" 

there was quiet and Allen looked up to see Matthew blushing... but also smiling. the same excitement he had from looking out those windows burning in his eyes "can we start looking for apartments online tonight?" 

Allen broke out in a wide smile as Matthew slipped arms around his middle. "I love you Mattie" he muttered into the mop of blonde hair. 

"I love you too" replied Matthew.


End file.
